


Ganz Einfach

by Tarkleigh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkleigh/pseuds/Tarkleigh
Summary: Für Leon ist das alles ganz einfach, aber Joshuas Lage ist ungleich komplizierter und Corona ist dabei noch das kleinste Problem
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich/Max Meyer, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Verklickt

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, aber ich melde mich endlich zurück. Das hat alles länger als geplant gedauert, ich musste ein Manuskript fertigstellen und konnte mich auch lange nicht zwischen zwei Ideen entscheiden und habe an beiden in parallel gearbeitet, was aber nur dazu geführt hat, dass keine von beiden wirklich vorangekommen ist.
> 
> Dann allerdings habe ich im Juni die ZDF-Doku über Joshua Kimmich gesehen. Ich fand sie nicht sonderlich gelungen und hatte auch nicht den Eindruck, dass Joshua da eine besonders gute Figur macht. Allgemein sind ja leider die meisten Dokus über Fußballer eher mäßig interessant, ich kann eigentlich nur die amerikanische Reihe „Phenoms“ empfehlen, die auch eine Folge über Deutschland haben, bei der unter anderem Leon Goretzka, Max Meyer und Julian Weigl vorgestellt werden und dabei auch recht natürlich rüberkommen. Die ist aber auch deutlich aufwendiger produziert, da kann der ÖRR nicht mithalten.
> 
> Aber bei aller Kritik an der Doku, hat sie mir immerhin die Idee für diese Geschichte gegeben. Bevor es losgeht, hier noch ein paar Hinweise. Das ist ein Zwischenprojekt und wird vermutlich deutlich kürzer als meine vorherigen Werke. Außerdem wird der Handlungsbogen etwas experimentell und die Geschichte ist eher eine Momentaufnahme, man sollte also keine so umfangreiche Handlung wie in den anderen Geschichten erwarten. Ich möchte für das Protokoll festhalten, dass die Geschichte sowohl homo- als auch heterosexuelle Handlung beinhalten wird, nur falls eines davon euch abschreckt. Außerdem wird wohl alles etwas komplizierter und düsterer als in meinen bisherigen Geschichten, wer es lieber etwas leichter hat, der sollte sich unbedingt meine anderen Werke ansehen (und angesichts der Hauptfiguren wohl besonders „Zu Neugierig“).
> 
> So, jetzt aber genug gelabert. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich wie immer sehr über Feedback. Da die Geschichte kompakter ist und ich schon etwas vorgeschrieben habe, dürftet ihr auch schneller neuen Lesestoff bekommen als sonst.

„Irgendwie ist das alles komplizierter, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte“, sagte Joshua mit einem Blick auf die ewig lange Liste an Bewerbern für ihre „We kick Corona“-Spendenaktion. „Wie sollen wir da bitte die richtigen Empfänger auswählen?“

Leon kratzte sich am Kopf. „Gute Frage, ich hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass einfach alle was bekommen, aber dann reicht das Geld nicht. Und sie wollen auch unterschiedlich viel haben. Wir werden uns da wohl oder übel reinlesen und jeden Fall einzeln bewerten müssen.“

„Womit wir die Coronapause beschäftigt wären.“

„Immerhin haben wir dann etwas zu tun, sonst ist ja alles zu und wir sitzen eh nur dumm rum.“

„Du vielleicht, ich hab mit Lina und dem Kleinen schon genug zu tun.“

„Was bedeutet, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis du und Lina euch in die Haare bekommt. Es tut keiner Beziehung gut, wenn man die ganze Zeit aufeinander hockt.“

„Ach, bisher geht das schon“, sagte Joshua und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch wenn ich natürlich schon gerne mal wieder rauskommen würde.“

„Wem sagst du das“, grummelte Leon. „Es ist doch unglaublich, man wohnt mitten in der Stadt und kann nicht mal in den Park gehen. Das hätte ich so nie für möglich gehalten. Du hast echt Glück, dass du einen Garten hast.“

„Ja, da bin ich gerade rechtzeitig umgezogen. Wobei ich trotzdem froh war, mal rauszukommen.“

Leon schmunzelte. „Meinst du, jemand schwärzt uns jetzt bei den Behörden an, weil wir uns hier illegal treffen?“

„Ist es denn überhaupt illegal? Wir sind doch beide gesund.“

„Keine Ahnung, da blickt doch keiner mehr durch.“

„Na ja, es ist immerhin für einen guten Zweck, das werden sie uns hoffentlich anrechnen.“

„Hoffen wirs“, sagte Leon und stand mühsam von der Couch aus. „Ich hole mir noch was zu trinken. Willst du auch was?“

„Ja, gerne nochmal was von diesem roten Zeug. Was war das noch mal?“

„Eine selbstgemachte zuckerreduzierte Granatapfel-Limonade.“

„Du hast durch den Lockdown echt zu viel Zeit.“

„Da kann ich nicht widersprechen“, sagte Leon. „Du kannst schon mal mit dem nächsten Antrag anfangen, die haben auch jede Menge Bilder drangepackt. Ich glaube, die machen irgendwas mit Jugendfußball.“

„Okay“, sagte Joshua und tippte auf Leons Macbook herum. So ganz kam er mit dem Ding ja noch nicht zurecht, er war nun mal ein eingefleischter Windows-Nutzer. Leon hatte wie selbstverständlich vorausgesetzt, dass er damit umgehen konnte, was Joshua alles andere als leichtfiel. Allerdings wollte er sich vor Leon auch nicht die Blöße geben, ihn wegen jedem kleinen Detail zu fragen. Und es konnte ja auch nicht so schwer sein, einen Ordner hoch zu navigieren, um die richtigen Bilder zu finden.

Dann allerdings klickte Joshua einmal falsch und war auf einmal an einer ganz anderen Stelle. Hä? Was war denn jetzt bitte passiert? Kam er vielleicht einfach zurück? Aber wo war denn hier der Pfeil, mit dem er in den vorherigen Ordner zurück konnte? Normalerweise konnte er das über eine Daumentaste an der Maus machen, aber Leon hatte natürlich diese dämliche Apple-Maus, die gar keine richtigen Tasten hatte und sogar grundsätzlich verkehrtherum scrollte. Okay, okay, ganz ruhig. Er musste ja nur diese blöden Bilder finden. Oh, und da drüber war ja ein Ordner namens Bilder, dann würde er doch einfach den mal ausprobieren.

Es stellte sich allerdings schnell heraus, dass das nicht die beste Idee gewesen war. Nach kurzer Verwunderung über die plötzlich viel zu vielen Bilder, kam Joshua zu dem Schluss, dass diese Ansicht offenbar alle Bilder auf dem ganzen Rechner zeigte. Na toll, jetzt war er irgendwo zwischen Leons Urlaubsfotos und irgendwelchen Aufnahmen, die zu schlecht für Instagram gewesen waren. Aber wenn dieser Ansicht alle Bilder hatte, musste er ja nur etwas scrollen, bis er zu dem „We kick Corona“-Ordner kam und dann hatte er es ja schon wieder.

Oh Mann, wie viele Bilder schoss Leon denn jeden Tag? Natürlich hatte Joshua auch ab und zu wild experimentiert, bis er gute Inhalte für seine Social Media-Auftritte hatte, aber das war eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Leon hatte bestimmt zehn Bilder von dem gleichen Teller Nudeln gemacht, was Joshua dann doch übertrieben fand.

Genervt scrollte Joshua etwas schneller, überschoss prompt und landete irgendwo bei deutlich älteren Bildern mit dem sicheren Gefühl, dass er doch gerade Aufnahmen aus dem „We kick Corona“-Ordner gesehen hatte. Er wollte gerade wieder hochscrollen, als ihm klarwurde, was für Bilder da gerade auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen waren. Das … konnte doch nicht sein. Er wusste, dass die Miniaturansichten ihn nicht anlügen konnten, aber er hatte dennoch große Schwierigkeiten zu glauben, was er da sah. Warum bitte hatte Leon jede Menge Bilder eines nackten Max Meyers auf seinem Laptop?

Fast mechanisch klickte Joshua auf eines der Bilder. Wenig überraschend hatte ihm die Miniaturansicht nicht in die Irre geführt, es war wirklich Max Meyer und er war wirklich nackt, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte. Joshua konnte nicht sagen, wo das Bild aufgenommen worden war – Max lümmelte auf einer Liege und war ganz in sein Smartphone versunken, lag allerdings genau so, dass dem Betrachter nichts verborgen bleib –, es war seinen Haaren nach zu urteilen aber wohl ein älteres Bild und sah auch nicht nach der Schalke-Kabine aus.

Nicht dass solche Bilder total normal gewesen wären, wenn sie in der Kabine entstanden wären, aber da hätte sich Joshua sie zumindest erklären können. In der Umkleide kam es schon mal vor, dass man aus Versehen Dinge mit dem Handy festhielt, die nicht für Öffentlichkeit bestimmt waren, das war fast zwangsläufig, wenn man einen Ort, an dem man sich ausziehen musste, mit einem Haufen smartphonesüchtiger Spieler kombinierte. Joshua hatte ab und zu schon mal schnell handeln müssen, um nicht ohne Hose in irgendeiner Instagram-Story zu erscheinen.

Das hier sah aber ganz und gar nicht nach einem Versehen aus, schon weil außer Max gar nichts zu sehen war. Joshua scrollte noch etwas nach oben und sah, dass Leon noch einige Bilder mehr dieser Art hatte. Eines zeigte ihn mit Max gemeinsam, wie sie am Rande eines Pools saßen, beide die Beine im Wasser und beide komplett nackt. Joshua fragte sich, wer bitte das Bild gemacht hatte, aber es war langsam klar, wohin der Hase lief.

Vielleicht sollte er lieber aufhören, in den Bildern herumzustöbern. Leon war es sicher nicht recht, dass er das hier sah. Ja, er sollte schnell wieder in den „We kick Corona“-Ordner und das hier vergessen, bevor Leon zurückkam. Wo blieb der überhaupt so lange? Egal, er sollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren und lieber schnell wieder zurück in den richtigen Ordner. Als er wieder nach oben scrollte, sah er einige Thumbnails, die ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben und auf die er lieber nicht klickte. Er hatte schon genug gesehen.

Ah, da waren Bilder aus dem „We kick Corona“-Ordner und mit einigem Probieren kam er auch aus der Gesamtansicht wieder in den dedizierten Ordner und fand dort den Antrag, von dem Leon gesprochen hatte. Puh, ein Glück. Mechanisch klickte Joshua sich durch die Bilder und versuchte sich wieder auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Sein Puls hatte sich etwas beruhigt, als Leon endlich mit der Limonade zurückkam. „Tut mir leid, Thomas hat gerade angerufen und mir das Ohr abgekaut.“

„Kein Problem“, sagte Joshua, der heilfroh war, dass Leon nicht früher gekommen war. „Was wollte er denn?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, wollte er sich nur ausheulen, wie schlimm es bei ihm ist. Er und seine Frau gehen sich wohl gegenseitig ziemlich auf den Sack.“

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, stell dir nur mal vor, du bist vierundzwanzig sieben mit Thomas in einem Haus und er hat außer dir niemanden zum Reden.“

„Das will ich mir nicht vorstellen, das fällt vermutlich unter Folter. Wenn sie schlau ist, gibt sie ihm viel Sex, das lenkt ihn vielleicht ab.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Thomas dabei aufhört zu reden.“

Leon lachte. „Was wohl ein klares Argument für Oralsex ist. Wobei natürlich Thomas der aktive Part sein muss, wenn man ihm einen bläst, redet er vermutlich eher mehr als weniger. Na ja, wollen wir weitermachen?“

„Ja, okay“, sagte Joshua und gab Leon den Laptop wieder, der sofort anfing, darauf rumzutippen. Joshua hingegen nippte nervös an seiner Limonade. Er hatte die irrationale Angst, dass Leon sofort wissen würde, was er gesehen hatte, und rechnet jeden Moment damit, ertappt zu werden. Erst nachdem Leon auch nach einer halben Stunde kein Wort zu den Fotos verloren hatte, die Joshua aus Versehen gesehen hatte, entspannte sich der ehemalige Außenverteidiger wieder. Offenbar war nochmal alles gutgegangen.


	2. Geheimnisse

Joshua verbrachte den Rest des Abends in sowas wie Trance. Alles fühlte unwirklich an und seine Gedanken kreisten immer und immer wieder über die Tatsache, dass er vor wenigen Stunden auf sehr drastische Art herausgefunden hatte, dass Leon schwul war. Und dass er etwas mit einem Mitspieler gehabt hatte und Bilder davon gemacht hatte und Joshua musste jetzt aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, weil sonst sein Kopf zerspringen würde. Mit großer Mühe schob er den Gedanken fürs Erste beiseite, er war sich allerdings sicher, dass er ihn schon bald wieder beschäftigen würde.

Falls Lina seine merkwürdige Stimmung auffiel, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, aber heutzutage nahm der Kleine die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freundin ohnehin zum größten Teil in Anspruch, was bei einem kleinen Kind wohl auch normal war. Und ehrlich gesagt war Joshua ganz froh, dass Lina abgelenkt war, denn das war ein Thema, das er ganz sicher nicht mit ihr besprechen wollte. Er selbst folgte stur seiner Routine und schaffte es so halbwegs zu verdrängen, was vorhin bei Leon geschehen war.

Gegen zehn Uhr abends war Lina auf der Couch eingeschlafen und auch der Kleine war zumindest fürs Erste im Reich der Träume – wobei man bei einem Säugling natürlich nie wusste, wie lang das anhielt –, was Joshua Zeit gab, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Okay, Leon war also schwul oder bi, aber die genaue Geschmacksrichtung war jetzt egal, es ging darum, dass er offenbar Sex mit Männern hatte. Und er hatte es Joshua nicht gesagt, war schon etwas beleidigend war, aber Leon hatte natürlich auch gute Gründe dafür. Ihre Branche galt schließlich nicht gerade als offen für Homosexualität und man wusste ja auch nie, wie ein Mitspieler auf diese Enthüllung reagierte. Nun, in seinem Fall wäre Leon bestimmt ganz zufrieden mit der Reaktion, Joshua konnte nämlich aus voller Überzeugung sagen, dass ihn die Vorstellung nicht abstieß oder sowas. Im Gegenteil, sie machte ihn unfassbar scharf.

Joshua seufzte. Ihm war natürlich klar gewesen, dass er zumindest eine sehr stark ausgeprägte Neugier auf sexuelle Erfahrungen mit dem eigenen Geschlecht hatte, aber bisher hatte er das nie ausgelebt. Das war einfach nicht möglich, wenn man Karriere im Profifußball machen wollte, und außerdem hatte er ja schon recht früh Lina kennengelernt und war daher fast immer in einer Beziehung gewesen, auch wenn diese längere Zeit eine Fernbeziehung gewesen war. Es hatte also nicht wirklich viel Gelegenheit gegeben, Erfahrungen mit anderen Männern zu sammeln.

Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass er das komplett ausgeblendet hatte. Er hatte in den Umkleiden sich schon so manche Mal sehr zusammenreißen müssen, wenn mal wieder heiße nackte Kerle um ihn herumgetollt waren. Es gab immer mal wieder Spieler in einer Mannschaft, die absolut schamlos waren, und wenn die dann auch noch gut ausgestattet waren, war es schon schwer, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Joshua musste an David denken, der nach dem Duschen alles Mögliche machte, bevor er sich endlich anzog. Auch die EM 2016 war ihm auch aus diesem Grund im Gedächtnis geblieben. Dort hatte er gelernt, dass Lukas Podolski nicht nur ein großes Teil hatte, sondern auch immer zuerst sein Oberteil und dann seine Hose anzog – und dass letzteres schon mal länger dauern konnte, weil Lukas sehr leicht abzulenken war. Das war zwar ein schöner Anblick, aber für Joshua auch ganz schön unangenehm gewesen, besonders weil er Lukas eiskalt zutraute, jedes übermäßige Interesse an seinem Körper sofort zu kommentieren. Wenn sein Leben ein Porno wäre, hätte Joshua einfach mal bei einer solchen Gelegenheit zugegriffen und es unter der Dusche wild mit einem Mitspieler getrieben.

Allerdings war sein Leben kein Porno und daher beschränkte sich seine Erfahrung mit Männern auf das Theoretische und seine stattliche Pornosammlung, die gut versteckt auf seinem Rechner schlummerte. Lina durfte davon natürlich nie etwas erfahren, aber sie hatte zum Glück einen eigenen Laptop und noch dazu nicht viel Ahnung von Computern. Außerdem hatte Joshua diese Frage aggressiv gegoogelt und jede denkbare Vorsichtsmaßnahme getroffen. Das war gar nicht so schwer, solange man das Internet als Hilfe und ein Betriebssystem mit einer vernünftigen Oberfläche hatte. Bisher waren die Pornos jedenfalls sein Geheimnis geblieben. Als er noch alleine in München gewohnt hatte, hatte er auch etwas Sexspielzeug gehabt, das hatte er allerdings schweren Herzens entsorgt, als klar gewesen war, dass Lina zu ihm ziehen würde. Es gab schlicht keine Möglichkeit, seine Dildos so zu verstecken, dass Lina sie auf keinen Fall finden konnte, man konnte sie ja nicht verschlüsseln und irgendwo in den Tiefen des Dateisystems verbergen.

Dieses Geheimnis bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass er Lina nicht liebte oder dass ihre Beziehung nicht echt war. Es war nur ein Aspekt von ihm, der fürs Erste sein Geheimnis bleiben musste, so wie er ja sicher auch nicht alles über sie wusste. Er hatte zwar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es ihr zu sagen, aber hatte nie den Mut dafür aufbringen konnte. Wer wusste schon, wie sie darauf reagieren würde? Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass sie das einfach so wegstecken würde. Nachher würde sie sich als Alibi für einen schwulen Fußballer fühlen, auch wenn das natürlich gar nicht stimmte. Wenn überhaupt, dann war er bisexuell und man konnte munter darüber streiten, ob es bei ihm überhaupt dafür reichte. Aber ihm war klar, dass das Argument vermutlich nicht ziehen würde.

Bisexualität wurde leider von der Masse der Bevölkerung nicht verstanden und auch gerne totgeschwiegen, worüber er sich schon oft aufgeregt hatte. Wer sagte denn, dass man nicht Männer und Frauen mögen konnte? Aber das sah die Gesellschaft nicht vor, da war man sofort für immer schwul, wenn man mal mit einem Typen rumgemacht hatte. Und diese Diskussion wollte er nicht auch noch mit seiner eigenen Freundin führen. Außerdem würde das zwischen ihnen gar nichts ändern, Joshua kam im Bett mit ihr voll auf seine Kosten und würde auch nichts anders machen wollen. Also hielt er schön seinen Mund und kümmerte sich eben heimlich um diese Leidenschaft. Ein paar Filme auf seinem Rechner taten ja keinem weh.

Natürlich hatte er mit Freundin und Kind im selben Haus deutlich weniger Zeit, um sich die Filme und Bilder überhaupt anzusehen, aber hin und wieder bot sich schon eine Gelegenheit. So wie jetzt zum Beispiel und nach den heißen Bildern, die er heute unfreiwillig gesehen hatte, war das auch dringend notwendig. Leise tapste er in sein Arbeitszimmer, schaltete den Rechner ein, gab alle notwendigen Passworte ein und startete dann seinen Lieblingsstreifen. Einer der Darsteller sah passenderweise Leon sogar ähnlich, was es nur noch geiler machte.

* * * * *

Bei seinem nächsten Besuch bei Leon war Joshua ungewöhnlich angespannt. An sich war das Treffen Routine – sie wollten nochmal über „We kick Corona“ reden, das immer größer wurde –, aber diese verdammten Bilder spukten noch in Joshuas Hinterkopf. Er hatte sich viele Gedanken gemacht, ob er Leon darauf ansprechen sollte oder nicht, und hatte sich nach langem Überlegen dagegen entschieden. Falls Leon gewollt hätte, dass Joshua von seinen sexuellen Vorlieben wusste, hätte er es ihm schon gesagt. Außerdem war er ja offenbar mit Max zusammen, dem es vermutlich nicht recht war, dass Joshua davon wusste. Und er wollte seine Freundschaft mit Leon nicht kaputtmachen, es könnte ja sein, dass der Große totale Panik bekam, wenn sein Geheimnis auf einmal raus war. Daher würde Joshua schön seine Klappe halten und so tun, als wüsste er von nichts. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie gut seine Tarnung sein würde, aber er würde zumindest sein Möglichstes tun. Und mit dem ganzen Papierkram, um den sie sich kümmern mussten, hatte er auch genug Ablenkung.

Leon öffnete ihm und kurze Zeit später waren sie ganz in die Arbeit vertieft. Sie kamen gut voran und Joshua hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas verändert hatte. Es war es überhaupt kein Problem, Leon Geheimnis auszublenden, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Es wäre sehr schade gewesen, wenn er mit ihm jetzt nicht mal mehr über die Arbeit reden konnte.

„Das müsste der Letzte gewesen sein“, sagte Leon und machte noch einen letzten Eintrag in die Excel-Tabelle, in der sie die Empfänger festhielten. „Zumindest fürs Erste, wer weiß, was wir noch an Anträgen bekommen.“

„Solange wir auch neue Spender bekommen, können sie ruhig weiter Anträge stellen. Bisher macht ja jeden Tag ein neuer Spieler mit. Ich glaube nicht, dass uns so schnell das Geld ausgehen wird.“

„Klar, aber irgendwann muss auch Schluss sein, wir müssen die ganzen Zahlungen ja auch abwickeln und das ist mehr Arbeit, als du dir vielleicht vorstellst. Aber ich bin dennoch froh, dass wir das gemacht haben.“

„Total, hat sich Rummenigge bei dir eigentlich auch schon bedankt?“

Leon verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, aber das war eigentlich nicht als PR-Aktion gedacht. Auch wenn er das vielleicht glaubt.“

„Mach dir nichts draus, ich weiß ja, dass es dir nicht um Schlagzeilen ging. Aber es schadet nicht, wenn der Boss mit dir zufrieden ist, spätestens bei der nächsten Gehaltsverhandlung wird sich das bezahlt machen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob da bei mir überhaupt noch Luft nach oben ist. Der ablösefreie Wechsel hat sich ja auch für mich ausgezahlt. Aber das ist dennoch gut zu wissen.“

„Haben wir noch was?“, fragte Joshua. „Muss ich noch irgendwas unterschreiben oder so?“

„Momentan nicht, aber das kommt noch, wenn das Geld wirklich ausgezahlt wird.“

„Bitte sag mir, dass ich nicht jede Transaktion einzeln bestätigen muss.“

„Nee, keine Sorge, darum kümmere ich mich schon. Ich behalte mir aber das Recht vor, dich nachher mit Belegen zu fluten.“

„Das kannst du gerne machen, solange ich sie nicht alle auf einmal durchsehen muss.“

Leon schmunzelte. „Das musst du sicher nicht. Eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass die sich überhaupt jemand ansehen musst, außer du glaubst, ich setze mich mit dem Geld in die Karibik ab. Aber es ist nun mal Deutschland hier und da gibt es für alles einen Beleg.“

„Das stimmt wirklich, wenn ich dran denke, was man alleine auf der Bank immer alles unterschreiben muss“, sagte Joshua und seufzte. „Als ob ich nicht wüsste, was eine Aktie ist.“

„Ich weiß auch nicht, für wen sie diese Regeln machen. Hoffentlich bringt es wenigstens was.“

„Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen. Aber das heißt, wir sind durch, oder?“

„Eine Sache wäre da noch.“

„Okay, welche?“

„Ich wollte dich noch fragen, wie du die Bilder von mir und Max fandest.“

Joshuas Kopf war für einen Moment wie leergefegt. Mit großer Mühe und einer viel zu langen Pause bekam er schließlich doch eine Antwort heraus. „Welche Bilder von dir und Max?“

Leon lachte. „Soll ich sie dir noch mal zeigen? Mein Macbook zeigt mir immer an, welche Dateien ich als Letztes geöffnet habe und ich war sehr überrascht, als auf einmal diese Bilder dort aufgetaucht sind. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass ich sie mir angesehen habe.“

„Es war echt keine Absicht, ich komme einfach mit deinem blöden Mac nicht klar, ich wollte nur einen Ordner nach oben und plötzlich bin ich in einer Ansicht mit allen möglichen Bildern und scrolle da herum und sehe da auf einmal dieses Zeug und ich habe echt nur zwei oder drei angesehen und …“

Leon hielt eine Hand hoch und stoppte ihn damit. „Ganz ruhig, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man etwas zu leicht in diese Ansicht kommt, wenn man sich mit macOS nicht auskennt. Im Nachhinein hätte es mich gewundert, wenn du nicht da gelandet wärst.“

„Ich hab auch echt nicht viel gesehen, nur dich und Max nackt und das habe ich ja schon oft genug unter der Dusche gesehen.“

Leon lachte. „Und die Thumbnails drum herum hast du komplett ausgeblendet?“

„Äh … na ja, ein bisschen was hab ich vielleicht schon gesehen“, sagte Joshua, dem das schrecklich peinlich war. Eigentlich sollte es für Leon peinlich sein, aber dem schien es bisher nichts auszumachen, dass Joshua so intime Dinge von ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ansonsten bräuchtest du auch dringend eine Brille“, sagte Leon knapp. „Na ja, dann weißt du ja jetzt, dass ich schwul bin. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem für dich.“

„Natürlich nicht! Wie kannst du das bitte denken?“

„Tue ich nicht, aber man weiß es ja nie. Dass man es nicht mehr offen sagen darf, heißt ja nicht, dass es niemanden mehr gibt, der ein Problem mit Homosexualität hat. Aber es hätte mich schon sehr überrascht, wenn du ein Problem damit gehabt hättest. Ich will jetzt aber nicht der Quotenschwule oder sowas sein, okay? Behandele mich bitte einfach normal.“

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Gut. Ich muss dir natürlich nicht extra sagen, dass das bitte unter uns bleiben soll. Hast du es Lina erzählt?“

Joshua schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich wollte ich so tun, als hätte ich die Fotos nie gesehen.“

„Hättest du das denn geschafft? Ich hätte das sicher nicht durchgehalten, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären.“

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Es wäre aber auf jeden Fall nicht leicht geworden, daher ist es gut, dass wir das offen besprechen.“

„Ja, das finde ich auch“, sagte Leon. „Gut, dann ist ja alles in Butter.“

Was? Das konnte Leon doch nicht ernst meinen. „Äh, ich hätte da schon ein paar Fragen.“

Leon lachte. „Okay, damit hätte ich rechnen müssen. Dann frag doch mal.“

„Warum zum Teufel hast du solche Bilder auf deinem Laptop?“

„Weil mich solche Bilder eine Zeitlang echt angemacht haben und da hab ich halt mit Max welche gemacht. Welche hast du eigentlich gesehen? Ich habe nur gesehen, welche du geöffnet hast.“

„Ich hab dann recht schnell wieder nach oben gescrollt, aber einer der Thumbnails sah so aus, als ob … Max dir einen bläst.“

„Ah, das“, sagte Leon und nickte verständnisvoll. „Ja, das ist gut gelungen, man sieht richtig, wie viel Spaß es Max macht.“

Joshua war sich sicher, dass sein Kopf rot wie eine Tomate war, was völlig absurd war, weil er auf dem Bild ja gar nicht zu sehen war. „Ist es nicht total riskant, solche Bilder zu haben? Ich meine, was wäre, wenn es jemand anderes gesehen hätte?“

„So viele Menschen dürfen ja nicht an meinen privaten Rechner. Und außerdem ist das Risiko ja das, was es scharf macht. Und weil es etwas Verbotenes oder zumindest etwas Verruchtes ist. Das ist eine ganze andere Liga, als sich irgendwelche Standardpornos reinzuziehen.“

„Wenn du das sagst“, sagte Joshua, dessen Standardpornos ihm über die Jahre gut gedient hatten. „Und … wie viele Bilder dieser Art gibt es denn noch?“

Leon grinste. „Noch einige. Aber wenn du einen richtigen Porno erwartest, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, das hat Max dann nicht mehr mitgemacht. Ich musst ihn schon ewig für die bestehenden Bilder bequatschen.“

„Er steht also nicht darauf, solche Bilder zu machen?“

„Nee, Max ist nur total verschmust und ein wenig exhibitionistisch, daher sind wir auch auf so vielen der Bilder nackt. Was mir allerdings sehr recht war.“

Ein Gedanke kam Joshua. „Sag mal, wer hat eigentlich das Bild von euch am Pool gemacht? Das könnte ihr nicht selbst aufgenommen haben.“

„Das war Leroy, wir waren zusammen im Urlaub in einem Ferienhaus und haben etwas im Pool herumgealbert. Er hatte damals noch keine Ahnung, dass ich was mit Max hatte.“ Leon lachte. „Das war echt witzig, wir waren wirklich gar nicht subtil, aber er hat nichts gemerkt. Er ist aus allen Wolken gefallen, als wir es ihm erzählt haben.“

„Äh, das heißt du und Max, ihr seid zusammen?“, fragte Joshua. Es war vielleicht eine dumme Frage – es war ja mehr als klar, dass die beiden offenbar etwas miteinander gehabt hatten –, aber er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen.“

„Hä?“

„Na ja, wir haben jetzt keine so klassische Beziehung.“

„Ah ja? Wie muss ich mir das vorstellen?“, fragte Joshua.

„Also, eigentlich war das als Freundschaft plus gedacht, als wir noch bei Schalke waren. Da waren wir aber so oft zusammen, dass es eher eine Beziehung war. Wir haben es nie offiziell gemacht, aber de facto waren wir damals zusammen, das muss man schon klar sagen.“

„Und wie ist es heute?“

„Heute vögeln wir immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit, aber natürlich nicht mehr so häufig wie früher, das wäre logistisch ja auch gar nicht möglich. Wir haben das daher etwas gelockert und jeder kann auch mit anderen rummachen, wenn er will. Wir haben also momentan eine offene Freundschaft plus, wenn du so willst.“

Joshua hatte bei diesen Worten die Vorstellung von Max und Leon, die beide an einem Konferenztisch saßen und die genauen Details ihrer Beziehung aushandelten. „Das klingt bemerkenswert technisch und emotionslos.“

Leon lachte. „Glaub mir, ganz so einfach war es dann doch nicht, der Abschied von Schalke und damit auch voneinander war für uns beide nicht leicht, aber es musste nun mal sein. Und dann mussten wir notgedrungen gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Wir sind da als Männer eben etwas pragmatischer und können die Sache rational angehen.“

„Und das heißt, ihr dürft jetzt beide mit anderen Kerlen schlafen und es gibt keine Eifersucht oder sowas?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, schweigen wir uns darüber aus. Ich frage Max nicht und er fragt mich nicht, dann gibt es auch keine Probleme. Das war früher nicht immer so – ich war während der U21-EM wahnsinnig eifersüchtig auf den Pollersbeck, auch wenn Max bis heute behauptet, dass da nichts lief –, aber momentan läuft es ganz gut zwischen uns. Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich nein sagen würde, wenn sich jetzt ein heißer Kerl an mich ranschmeißen würde. Man ist halt schon etwas untervögelt, wenn der bisherige Freund so selten in der Stadt ist.“

„Ich kann schwer glauben, dass du untervögelt bist. Ich meine, du siehst gut aus, und angeblich ist es doch leicht, Männer zum Sex zu überreden.“

„Wenn du keine Ansprüche hast, ist es sogar superleicht, aber dann hast du halt auch die Freaks im Bett, was nicht jedermanns Sache ist. Und außerdem muss ich schon etwas vorsichtiger vorgehen als normale Schwule. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass morgen die BILD detailliert über mein Sexleben berichtet.“

„Verstehe“, saget Joshua, der nicht wusste, was er sonst antworten sollte.

„Also, wenn du jemand in der Mannschaft kennst, der Lust auf ein paar sexuelle Experimente hat, sag mir Bescheid“, sagte Leon und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich hab schon mal etwas an dem Cuisance rumgebaggert, aber der scheint bisher noch gar nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass ich ihn anmache. Schade eigentlich, der wäre sicher gut im Bett.“

„Äh … das sind mir jetzt etwas zu viele Details. Und muss ich beleidigt sein, weil du mich nicht angemacht hast?“

„Vielleicht habe ich das ja und du hast es noch nie bemerkt.“

„Ach komm, so subtil bist du ganz sicher nicht.“

„Nee, du hast schon recht. Ich habe dich nicht angebaggert, weil ich ja weiß, dass du glücklich mit deiner Lina bist und dass die Beziehung auch eher kein Fake ist, mit dem du deine Homosexualität verbergen willst. Also habe ich das mal lieber gelassen.“

„Dafür ist dir Lina sicher dankbar“, antwortete Joshua trocken.

„Ach und du nicht?“

Joshua spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Doch, doch. Ich natürlich auch.“

„Ich zieh dich nur etwas auf, kein Grund nervös zu werden. Ich werde dich schon nicht unter der Dusche überfallen.“

„Als ob ich mich so einfach überfallen lassen würde.“

„Na ja, du gehst mir nur bis zur Brust, ich glaube, ich würde mich in einem Kampf durchsetzen.“

„Es kommt nicht auf die Größe an.“

„Haha, dazu sage ich jetzt nichts“, sagte Leon und grinste breit. „Aber es ist gut zu sehen, dass du das alles sehr locker nimmst. Du glaubst gar nicht, was ich für eine Panik bekommen habe, als mir klar wurde, dass du die Bilder gesehen hast.“

„Ich war auch ziemlich durch den Wind. Ich war echt froh, dass Lina nichts gemerkt hat, das hätte ich ihr wirklich nicht gerne erklären müssen.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Gut, dass es fürs Erste unter uns bleibt. Die Frage ist nur, ob ich Max davon erzählen sollte.“

„Er kann es von mir aus ruhig wissen“, sagte Joshua.

„Ja, klar, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es mir recht ist. Ich könnte etwas in Erklärungsnot geraten, wenn herauskommt, dass du die Bilder gesehen hast.“

Joshua grinste. „Lass mich raten, er hat dir gesagt, dass jemand sie früher oder später finden würde.“

„Ja und ich hab echt keine Lust, ihm zu sagen, dass er damit recht hatte. Max kann etwas anstrengend werden, wenn er recht hat.“

„Was bei dir natürlich ganz anders ist.“

„Was soll das denn heißen? Ich bin überhaupt nicht so.“

„Ist klar, Leon“, sagte Joshua, der an so einige Diskussion beim Training denken musste, in denen Leon sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst gewesen war.

Leon schmollte. „Glaub mir, das ist nichts gegen Max, wenn er mal ernsthaft in Fahrt kommt. Vielleicht bleibt das fürs Erste einfach mal unter uns und wir tun so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Okay?“

„Okay.“


	3. Trainingsstart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In der Doku wurde nicht gesagt, wie Joshuas Sohn heißt, ich habe ihn daher einfach Simon getauft

Leider war es für Joshua nicht so leicht, das ganze Thema loszulassen. Auch wenn Leon nichts davon wusste, hatte Joshua sehr wohl Interesse an sexuellen Experimenten und jetzt wohl auch zum ersten Mal einen möglichen Partner für ein solche. Und das brachte ihn dazu, immer und immer wieder diese Fantasie in seinem Kopf durchzugehen, die auch immer konkreter wurde. Alle Ideen, die Joshua bisher abstrakt oder mit Hilfe bestimmter Pornodarsteller durchgespielt hatte, hatten jetzt ihn und Leon als Hauptdarsteller und wirkten daher realistischer als jemals zuvor. Wenn er Leon nicht völlig missverstanden hatte, müsste er zwei Sätze sagen und sie würden sofort im Bett landen, was schon ein verlockender Gedanke war. Joshua war unfassbar neugierig, wie sich Sex mit einem Mann wohl anfühlen würde.

Aber wollte er das wirklich? Er hatte ein Kind und eine Freundin, die er liebte, und das wollte er ganz sicher nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Aber andererseits würde Lina nie davon erfahren, auf Leon konnte er sich da zu einhundert Prozent verlassen, und damit konnte es sie auch nicht verletzen. Und außerdem war es ja auch weniger schlimm, als wenn er mit einer anderen Frau schlafen würde. Er würde schließlich niemals Lina durch Leon oder einen anderen Mann ersetzen und er tat das ja auch nur, weil er mit Leon Dinge tun konnte, die mit Lina schlicht nicht möglich waren. Das machte es wohl zumindest etwas besser, auch wenn ihm natürlich klar war, dass er sie immer noch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise hintergehen würde. Aber wenn er diese Chance nicht nutzen würde, würde er das sicher bis an sein Lebensende bereuen. Wenn es denn überhaupt eine echte Chance war und er sich das nicht alles nur einbildete. Das war alles schrecklich kompliziert und auch nach einer Woche Grübeln kam Joshua nicht voran.

Immerhin lief der Trainingsbetrieb wieder an und brachte ihn auf andere Gedanken. Ein Cybertraining war zwar nicht das Gleiche, wie mit den Jungs in echt über den Rasen zu laufen, aber es war dennoch eine willkommene Abwechslung. Das Soziale und das gemeinsame Duschen am Ende fehlten zwar, aber zumindest bei letzterem war Joshua ganz dankbar, dass ihm das fürs Erste erspart blieb. In seinem momentanen Zustand wäre der Anblick von hübschen Männerkörpern ein zu großes Risiko, was sich hoffentlich geben würde, bis die Bundesliga wieder startete. Joshua war aber sehr froh, dass das normale Leben wieder anlief. Es war ein wichtiges Zeichen der Normalität in dieser seltsamen Zeit. Und als Bonus hatte er mit dem Training, der Arbeit an „We kick Corona“ und dem Familienleben so viel zu tun, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb.

„Wie läuft das Cybertraining denn so?“, fragte Lina ihn nach der ersten Woche gemeinsamem Training mit den Jungs.

Joshua zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz gut soweit. Der Trainingsplan scheint okay zu sein, deutlich strenger, als ich erwartet habe.“

Lina grinste. „Heißt das etwa, du bist zufrieden?“

„Wieso sagst du das denn so komisch?“

„Weil, lieber Joshua, ich mich sehr genau erinnern kann, wie empört du über den Gedanken des Cybertrainings warst, dass das doch alles Quatsch wäre und sie dir einfach einen gescheiten Trainingsplan geben sollen.“

Ach, verdammt. Joshua hätte wissen müssen, dass sie darauf hinauswollte. Jetzt hatte sie ihn. „Ja, okay, da war ich wohl etwas voreilig. Die Idee ist doch ganz nett, auch wenn ich die Jungs natürlich lieber in echt sehen würde. Die Frage ist, warum dich das so interessiert. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre das Cybertraining deine Idee gewesen.“

„Na, wenn ich euer Training machen würde, wärt ihr immer topfit.“

„Bloß nicht, dann müsste ich ja tun, was du sagst.“

Lina lachte. „Ja, das wäre mal was anderes, was? Aber im Ernst, du musst doch jetzt auch zugeben, dass du mit dem Training überreagiert hast.“

„Na und? Ich kann ja nicht immer recht haben.“

„Ich sag es ja nur, weil du dich in den Fußball immer so reinsteigerst, das ist nicht gut für dich.“

Joshua zuckte mit den Schultern. „So bin ich halt. Ist ja nicht erst seit gestern so.“

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber in dieser schweren Zeit musst du dir echt nicht noch mehr Stress machen. Es läuft doch alles gut bei euch. Und du jonglierst gerade deine Familie, dein Training und We kick Corona gleichzeitig. Das ist auf Dauer einfach zu viel auf einmal.“

„We kick Corona ist ja nur temporär“, sagte Joshua, der Linas Sorge allerdings trotzdem zu schätzen wusste. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass er sich überarbeitete, meinte sie es ja gut. „Und ich weiß ja, dass du mich notfalls stoppen würdest. Du setzt dich ja immer durch.“

„Das wüsste ich aber.“

„Zumindest immer, wenn es dir wirklich wichtig ist.“

„Hm, vielleicht, aber du machst es mir auch immer echt schwer.“

Joshua grinste. „Weil ich weiß, dass du die Herausforderung brauchst. Ich meine, wie langweilig wäre es bitte, wenn ich alles machen würde, was du mir sagst? Und andersherum.“

„Stimmt“, sagte Lina und küsste ihn. „Ich schau gerade mal nach, ob Simon noch schläft.“

„Okay.“

Während Lina weg war, spielte Joshua gedankenverloren mit seinem Smartphone und warf einen Blick in Instagram. Leon hatte einen neuen Beitrag geteilt und schien mit jedem Upload breiter zu werden. Joshua musste zugeben, dass ihn das ziemlich anmachte. Nicht dass Leon vorher schlecht ausgesehen hatte, aber mehr Bizeps war nie verkehrt – außer man kratzte schon an den vierzig Zentimetern Umfang, das wäre dann echt zu viel. Joshua konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Leon ihn mühelos hochnahm, die Unterhose runterzog, auf seinem Schoß platzierte und dann …

„Wie geht es eigentlich Leon mit dem ganzen Stress?“, frage Lina und ließ Joshua damit erschrocken zusammenzucken.

„Oh Mann, hast du mich erschreckt!“

„Ich war gerade mal eine Minute weg und du bist schon wieder in deinem Smartphone vertieft. Manchmal kann die Social Media auch warten.“

Joshua war ziemlich verdattert und stellte fest, dass er immer noch verdammt erregt war. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, aber darüber würde er später nachdenken. Jetzt musste er erstmal dieses Problem lösen. „Schläft der Kleine noch?“

„Ja, tief und fest. Wieso?“

„Dann lass uns das nutzen“, sagte Joshua, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

* * * * *

Das Cybertraining half einen Hauch an Normalität zu bewahren, aber Joshua war dennoch sehr froh, als Anfang April das normale Training wieder anlief. Nachdem die meiste Arbeit für „We kick Corona“ erledigt gewesen war, war er nicht mehr viel rauskommen und konnte die Abwechslung daher gut gebraucht. Außerdem war es schön, die Jungs mal wieder persönlich zu sehen. Da konnte er auch die ganzen gewöhnungsbedürftigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen akzeptieren, die sich die DFL ausgedacht hatte. Dazu gehörten nebem einem Sauberkeitsfimmel, der selbst Joshua zu viel war, auch ein Verzicht auf gemeinsames Umziehen und Duschen, was ein absolutes Novum im Fußballtraining war.

Allerdings war zumindest der Wegfall des gemeinsamen Duschens vielleicht nicht das schlechteste, zumindest für Joshua. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen noch keinen Durchbruch in der Frage erzielt, ob er mit Leon seine homoerotischen Neigungen ausleben sollte oder nicht und fühlte sich äußerst angespannt und untervögelt. Zumindest letzteres war etwas irrational, weil er mehr als genug Sex mit Lina gehabt hat, aber das half eben nicht, wenn man im Geheimen mit einer ganz anderen Art von Geschlechtsverkehr liebäugelte. In dieser Situation waren hübsche nackte Jungs um ihn herum jedenfalls ein Risiko, auf das Joshua lieber verzichten würde.

Sie trainierten in Kleingruppen, was ein weiteres Zugeständnis an die außergewöhnliche Situation war. Joshua hätte Glück und trainiert zusammen mit Leon, Michaël und Serge, was eine angenehme Mischung war. Während Serge ihn auf den neusten Stand brachte, schenke Leon Michaël sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit – verdächtig viel würde Joshua fast sagen. Einmal war er sich sicher, dass Leon Michaël gerade ungeniert auf den Arsch starrte – der Neuzugang aus Gladbach band sich gerade die Schuhe neu –, und schätzte, dass Leon immer noch daran arbeitete, den Kleinen ins Bett zu bekommen, falls er es nicht schon geschafft hatte. Der Gedanke nervte Joshua. Leon sollte mit ihm rummachen und nicht mit irgendeinem Neuzugang! Aber Leon wusste ja gar nicht, dass Joshua das wollte, also konnte er ihm vermutlich auch keinen Vorwurf machen. Er müsste es ihm sagen und er hätte heute sogar Zeit, aber wenn er es aussprechen würde, könnte er es nicht mehr zurücknehmen und …

Serge warf ihm sanft den Ball gegen den Kopf. „Hey, nicht träumen, Jo. Wir haben Training.“

„Ja, ja, ist ja gut“, sagte Joshua und machte mit der Übung weiter.

* * * * *

Das Training ging schnell vorbei, ohne dass Joshua zu einer endgültigen Entscheidung gekommen war. Ohne das gemeinsame Umziehen war das Trainingsende eine überraschend schnelle und unzeremonielle Erfahrung. Der Trainer sagte ihnen, dass sie fertig waren, und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Parkplatz. Joshua verabschiedete sich schon mal von Serge, der wie immer am nächsten zum Trainingsgelände geparkt hatte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen. Leon und Michaël liefen vor ihm und schienen ihn nicht zu bemerken. Sie stoppten bei Michaëls Wagen, wo sich Leon von ihm verabschiedete, wobei er Joshuas Meinung nach bei der Umarmung Michaëls Hintern verdächtig nahe kam. Michaël nickte Joshua noch schnell zu und stieg dann in seinen Wagen. Anschließend lief Joshua neben Leon zu ihren Autos, die zufällig nebeneinanderstanden. Hm, jetzt oder nie.

„Leon“, sagte er hoffentlich beiläufig. „Hast du jetzt zufällig Zeit?“

„Ich hab nichts vor. Warum?“

„Dann hast du nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit zu dir komme?“

„Nee, natürlich nicht. Darf ich fragen, warum? Hast du Stress mit Lina?“

An Lina wollte Joshua jetzt ganz sicher nicht denken. „Nein, nein, alles gut. Die ist mit dem Kleinen bei irgendeiner Routineuntersuchung, das dauert immer ewig.“

„Und du nutzt die Zeit nicht, um mal daheim deine Ruhe zu haben? Vielleicht ist das Familienleben doch anders, als ich es mir immer vorstelle“, sagte Leon und grinste sein typisches schiefes Grinsen.

Joshua hätte es bevorzugt, wenn Leon diese Frage erst gestellt hätte, wenn sie schon bei ihm waren, aber jetzt musste er wohl etwas sagen. Vorsichtshalber senkte er seine Stimme etwas. „Alleine daheim kann ich aber nicht experimentieren.“

Leons Augen wurden weit und für einen Moment fühlte sich Joshua schrecklich verwundbar, auch wenn weit und breit niemand war, der sie hätte hören können. Dann bekam sich Leon wieder in den Griff und setzte einen betont neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Oh, verstehe. Klar kannst du vorbeikommen.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Joshua. „Dann mal los.“

* * * * *

„Joshua, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass das kein schlechter Witz von dir war“, sagte Leon, kaum dass Joshua die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte.

„Ist es nicht. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du untervögelt bist und ich will ein paar Dinge ausprobieren. Das ist allemal besser, als wenn du den Neuankömmlingen nachstellst. Wenn der Michaël mitbekommt, wie du ihn ansiehst, traut er sich nie mehr unter die Dusche.“

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Bei dem Cuisance war ich mir ja sicher, dass ich den ins Bett bekommen würde, aber bei dir hätte ich das nie gedacht. Das überfordert mich schon etwas.“

„Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht?“, fragte Joshua etwas genervt. Er hatte den ganzen Weg hierher mit einem schlechten Gewissen zu kämpfen gehabt und hatte es dennoch durchgezogen. Leon sollte sich mal nicht so anstellen. Wie sollte das hier denn funktionieren, wenn sie beide nicht bei der Sache waren?

„Äh ja, natürlich“, sagte Leon verlegen. „Es kommt nur überraschend, das ist alles. Äh … hast du sowas schon mal gemacht?“

„Nein, ich hab aber schon jede Menge Pornos gesehen und hatte früher auch ordentlich Spielzeug. Ich bin also nicht so unschuldig, wie du vielleicht denkst.“

„Oh, okay. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

Joshua musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Dachte Leon echt, dass er vorher einhundert Prozent hetero gewesen war und jetzt spontan auf Kerle stand, weil er Leon getroffen hatte? Das war ja niedlich. „Ich hab schon lange darüber nachgedacht, aber ich hatte nie Gelegenheit, es auszuprobieren. Daher dachte ich, wir können uns vielleicht gegenseitig helfen. Wobei ich noch gar nicht gefragt habe, ob du überhaupt auf mich stehst.“

Leon lachte. „Jo, schau doch mal in einen Spiegel und dann überleg dir, wie Max aussieht. Ihr könntet Brüder sein und damit bist du total mein Typ.“

„Oh okay, dann ist ja gut. Also, wollen wir?“, fragte er. Das war natürlich alles andere als sexy, aber Leon konnte nicht erwarten, dass er das hier alleine machte. Er war schließlich der mit der Erfahrung und nicht Joshua. Da konnte er ihn ruhig etwas an die Hand nehmen.

„Das klingt wie auf dem Trainingsplatz“, sagte Leon und lachte. „Aber von mir aus, ich brauche kein romantisches Abendessen oder sowas. Was willst du denn ausprobieren?“

„Ich will passiv sein. Also … du weißt schon.“

„Gefickt werden.“

Joshua spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Ja, genau.“

Leon warf ihm einen sehr intensiven Blick zu und Joshua wurde schlagartig klar, dass er damit offenbar genau den Geschmack seines Mitspielers getroffen hatte. „Okay, das kann ich machen. Sonst etwas?“

„Äh, Leon, ich will das jetzt nicht im Detail durchsprechen“, sagte Joshua, der eindeutig weniger nachdenken wollten. „Mach bitte einfach. Ich vertraue dir.“

„Okay.“

„Aber bitte keine Schläge oder sowas!“, sagte Joshua schnell.

„Keine Sorge, das ist nicht mein Fall. Komm her, mein Kleiner.“

Er kam auf Joshua zu, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Joshua zögerte für einen Moment – er hatte eigentlich geplant, Leon nicht zu küssen, weil das doch sehr intim war –, gab dann aber seinen Widerstand auf und erwiderte den Kuss. Leons Zunge schob sich in seinen Mund und Joshua stöhnte auf. Dass war noch viel geiler, als er gedacht hatte!

Viel zu schnell brach Leon den Kuss. „Scheint dir ja zu gefallen. Aber du hast eindeutig zu viel an. Ausziehen. Nur die Unterhose bleibt an.“

Dieser dominante Unterton gefiel Joshua verdammt gut, worüber er lieber nicht zu viel nachdenken sollte. Schnell zog er sich aus und stand kurzer Zeit später in Unterhose vor Leon. Dieser hatte sich ebenfalls bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen und schien einen gigantischen Ständer zu haben. Sofort streckte Joshua den Arm aus und rann vorsichtig eine Hand über die große Beule in Leons Shorts. Der grinste. „Du wirst ihn gleich noch näher kennenlernen. Komm, wir gehen ins Schlafzimmer.“

Joshua folgte ihm und wünschte sich bei dem Anblick auf Leons Rücken, dass dieser seine Shorts schon ausgezogen hätte. Er hatte einfach einen geilen Arsch, das musste Joshua ihm zugestehen. Vielleicht sollte er irgendwann auch mal versuchen, Leon zu ficken, aber eins nach dem andern.

„So, wir sind da“, sagte Leon unnötigerweise, als sie sein Schlafzimmer erreicht hatten. „Pack meinen Schwanz aus.“

Joshua trat näher, ging in die Knie und zog Leon vorsichtig und langsam die Shorts hinunter. Wenige Augenblicke später musste er schnell den Kopf zurückziehen, um nicht Leons Schwanz ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Er blickte fasziniert auf Leons glänzende Eichel und musste den Impuls unterdrücken, sie in den Mund zu nehmen.

Leon trat währenddessen aus den am Boden liegenden Shorts. „Jetzt du. Weg mit den Shorts.“

Eigentlich hatte er daraus eine Show machen wollen, aber Joshua war jetzt selbst zu erregt für irgendwelche Spielchen. Also richtete er sich wieder auf, zog sich aus und warf die Shorts irgendwo in den Raum. Für einen Moment sahen Leon und er sich einfach nur an, beide so nackt wie man nur sein konnte.

„Setz dich aufs Bett“, sagte Leon dann. „Ganz an den Rand. Beine breit.“

Oh, jetzt wurde es ernst. Aufgeregt setzte sich Joshua wie befohlen hin und ignorierte das leicht mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Leon ging kurz zu seinem Nachttisch und holte eine Flasche Gleitgel heraus, die er aufs Bett legte. Dann ging er zwischen Joshuas Beine auf die Knie, was bei dem ehemaligen Außenverteidiger fast einen Herzinfarkt auslöst. Wollte Leon etwa …?

Leon hauchte einen Kuss etwas unter Joshuas Nabel und bestätigte damit seinen Gedanken. „Ich werde jetzt gleich loslegen, Jo, und dann wohl nicht mehr stoppen, bis wir fertig sind. Daher muss ich dich jetzt noch etwas fragen.“

„Okay.“

„Willst du dein erstes Mal mit Kondom? Ich bin gesund, aber wenn du willst, ziehe ich eins an.“

„Äh, eigentlich mag ich keine Kondome“, sagte Joshua, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er dieses Mal ja keins tragen müsste.

„Wer mag die schon? Ich hatte mein erstes Mal ohne und bin heilfroh, dass ich alles gespürt habe. Aber du musst dich entscheiden.“

„Mach ohne“, sagte Joshua aus dem Impuls heraus. Es würde schon schiefgehen und er wollte das hier wenn schon richtig machen.

„Sicher?“

„Ja, ich vertraue dir.“

Leon strahlte. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen, glaub mir. Aber jetzt muss ich mich wohl echt mal um den Kleinen hier kümmern. Der fühlt sich sonst total vernachlässigt. Aber sag mir bitte Bescheid, wenn es zu geil wird, ich will nicht, dass du jetzt schon kommst.“

„Äh, okay.“

„Gut. Und wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, sag einfach … hm … ‚mia san mia‘ oder so.“

Joshua lachte. „Tolles Codewort. Okay, mach ich.“

„Gut, dann leg ich jetzt mal los. Wir haben eh schon viel zu viel gelabert.“

Das fand Joshua angesichts der Tragweite der Situation nicht, hatte aber keine Zeit für irgendwelche Widerworte, bevor Leon seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm und ihn damit auf andere Gedanken brachte. Oh Gott, alleine das war das schlechte Gewissen schon wert gewesen. Leon ging mit großem Elan vor und brachte Joshua damit viel zu schnell dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Gott, das war peinlich, aber er würde Leon stoppen müssen.

„War…warte, Leon. Das ist zu viel“, bekam er schließlich heraus.

Leon zog sich zurück und entließ Joshuas Schwanz wieder in die Freiheit. „Hehe, scheint dir ja gefallen zu haben. Kommen wir mal zu nächsten Schritt. Dreh dich mal um.“

„Wie jetzt? Hündchenstellung?“

„Ja genau, zumindest fürs Erste.“

Fürs Erste? Das verwirrte Joshua etwas, aber er wollte jetzt nicht groß diskutieren. Nervös ging er in Position, jetzt wurde es doch schneller ernst, als er gedacht hätte. Er fühlte, wie Leon hinter ihm aufs Bett kletterte und immer näher kam. Der würde ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach direkt reinstecken? Ein bisschen Aufwärmen vorher brauchte er schon. Dann fühlte er Leons Zunge an sehr ungewohnter Position und stöhnte voller Lust. Oh Gott, fühlte sich das gut an. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie das war, sich aber nie getraut, Lina darum zu bitte – die hätte sich vermutlich auch geweigert. Leon hingegen leckte ihn, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, und vertrieb damit jegliche Anspannung aus seinem Körper. Jetzt war er einfach nur noch geil.

Leon verwöhnte ihn sehr ausgiebig und zog sich dann etwas zurück. Joshua hörte, wie er die Flasche mit dem Gleitgel öffnete. „Ich fange mal mit einem Finger an.“

„Kannst ruhig zwei nehmen“, keuchte Joshua. „Mach ich auch immer.“

„Na, dann zwei“, sagte Leon und wenige Augenblicke später fühlte Joshua, wie sie sich in ihn schoben und sanft dehnten. Es fühlte sich gut an, wenn auch nicht mal annährend so gut wie Leons Zunge vorher. Allgemein war Joshua nicht der größte Fan von diesem Zwischenschritt, aber etwas Vorbereitung war eben notwendig.

„So, jetzt leg dich mal komplett auf den Bauch, das ist leichter für mich“, sagte Leon dann.

Okay, das war dann wohl der Höhepunkt. Joshua macht lieber mal schnell, bevor er zu viel darüber nachdenken musste. Er spreizte die Beine noch etwas weiter, damit Leon leichter herankam. Dieser machte irgendwas mit dem Gleitgel und positionierte sich dann über ihm. Er küsste Joshua auf den Nacken, was diesen zum Kichern brachte – er war dort kitzelig – und Leon nur noch mehr anspornt. Gleichzeitig drückte er sich näher an Joshua und glitt langsam in ihn. Es war unangenehm – Leon hatte auch eine stattliche Größe –, aber auszuhalten.

„Shh, ich hab es gleich“, raunte Leon ihm zu. „Du machst das gut.“

„Hm“, murmelte Joshua nur. Er konnte nicht sprechen, dafür war alles zu intensiv.

„Drin“, sagte Leon dann und hielt inne. „Geht es?“

„Ja … ja, ich glaube schon“, sagte Joshua, der feststellte, dass ein echter Schwanz sich ganz anders anfühlte als ein Dildo. Er war weicher, wärmer und viel, viel besser, gerade weil er ihn auch nicht selbst führen musste. „Kannst dich ruhig bewegen.“

Leon tat das und fand schnell genau den Winkel, der Joshua vor Geilheit aufschreien ließ. „Ja, genau so. Mach schneller.“

Das ließ sich sein Mitspieler nicht zweimal sagen und presste Joshua jetzt richtig in die Matratze. Für eine Weile reichte das Joshua auch voll und ganz, dann allerdings entschloss er sich, dass er jetzt endlich kommen wollte. Mit großer Mühe bekam er eine Hand an seinen Schwanz, bewegte die Vorhaut kurz hin und her und kam dann mit einem lauten Schrei. Für einen Augenblick war er völlig weggetreten, dann fühlte er sich unfassbar erleichtert. Leon gab ihm noch ein, zwei Stöße, bevor er abrupt stoppte und Joshua spürte, wie etwas Warmes in ihn floss, offenbar war auch Leon gerade gekommen.

Sein Mitspieler seufzte und zog sich dann aus Joshua zurück, was überraschend unangenehm war. Was Leon danach machte, konnte Joshua nicht sagen, er brauchte jetzt aber auch erstmal eine Pause. Gott, war das gut gewesen, er war aber jetzt auch total erledigt. Für einige Minuten lag er einfach nur da.

„Hey, Kleiner, nicht einschlafen“, sagte Leon dann. „Sonst klebst du nachher am Bett fest.“

Was? Ach so, er lag ja praktisch im eigenen Saft. Schnell rollte sich Joshua zur Seite und verzog das Gesicht, als sich seine verklebte Haut vom Stoff des Bettlackens löste. Er lag jetzt auf dem Rücken und konnte Leon sehen, der vor dem Bett stand – immer noch nackt, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, aber jetzt mit schlaffem Schwanz.

„Hm, so siehst du auch echt gut aus“, sagte Leon und schob beiläufig Joshuas Beine etwas auseinander. „Wenn es vom Winkel her passt, könnte ich dich das nächste Mal so nehmen.“

Joshua wurde rot und setzte sich lieber auf. „Ja, vielleicht.“

Leon kniete sich vors Bett, sodass ihre Gesichter jetzt halbwegs auf einer Höhe waren. „Wie war es denn für dich? War ich sanft genug?“

„Du warst super“, murmelte Joshua. „Es war noch geiler, als ich gedacht hatte.“

Leon strahlte. „Danke, Jo. Ich fand es auch geil. Du hast einen echt tollen Arsch. Schön knackig und super eng. Den könnte ich jeden Tag beglücken.“

„Das mit deiner Zunge war einfach nur Wahnsinn. Danach wollte ich noch mehr gefickt werden als vorher schon.“

„Das ist die beste Vorbereitung überhaupt, damit machst du jeden heiß. Willst du noch etwas kuscheln oder sowas?“

Joshua warf einen Blick auf den Nachttischwecker. Oh, so spät schon? „Ich sollte lieber duschen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wann Lina wieder daheim ist.“

„Okay, geh hier raus und dann die zweite Tür links.“

„Danke“, sagte Joshua und machte sich auf den Weg.


	4. Nachwirkungen

Frisch geduscht kam er knapp fünfzehn Minuten später wieder ins Wohnzimmer. So sauber fühlte er sich fast normal, auch wenn er immer noch glaubte, dass er Leons Sperma in sich spüren konnte. Nun ja, das würde schon wieder weggehen. Leon wartete schon auf ihn, hatte inzwischen ein paar Sportsachen angezogen und spielte auf seinem Handy herum.

„Willst du nicht auch duschen?“, fragte Joshua ihn.

„Doch, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit hier nackt rumlaufen. Bei Max hätte ich das gemacht, aber bei dir weiß ich ja nicht, ob du darauf stehst.“

„Äh, das wäre mir, glaube ich, egal“, sagte Joshua etwas verlegen.

„Na, dann mache ich mir die Mühe das nächste Mal nicht mehr“, sagte Leon, stand auf und schlenderte zu ihm hinüber. „Alles okay? Ich will nicht, dass es zwischen uns jetzt komisch wird.“

Das wollte wohl niemand, aber Joshua war sich nicht sicher, ob sich das vermeiden ließ. Eigentlich hatte er jede Menge Fragen, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das am besten ansprechen sollte. „Nee, alles gut. Es war geil.“

„Sehr schön. Also, wenn du es wieder brauchst, sag mir einfach Bescheid. Du kannst mir auch einfach in der Dusche an den Schwanz fassen oder so.“

Er lachte bei diesen Worten, aber Joshua glaubte, dass das durchaus ernst gemeint war. „Äh … okay.“

„Gut. Hast du alles?“

„Ja, ich glaube schon.“

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen.“

„Wie jetzt? Das wars?“, platzte es aus Joshua heraus.

„Hm? Wieso? Fehlt dir noch was?“, fragte Leon und schien ernsthaft verwirrt zu sein.

„Na ja, ich hätte gedacht, dass wir schon nochmal über die Tatsache reden müssen, dass wir gerade Sex hatten, obwohl ich eine Freundin und ein Kind daheim habe. Und das wir offenbar drauf und dran sind, es wieder zu tun, obwohl du vor wenigen Tagen noch dachtest, dass ich total hetero bin. Ich hätte schon gedacht, dass dich alles das mehr beschäftigt.“

„Ach, Joshua, du machst dir das Leben echt immer unnötig kompliziert. Du warst neugierig, also haben wir es eben ausprobiert. Und wenn du willst, können wir das von mir aus jederzeit wieder machen. Wenn nicht, dann eben nicht. Ganz einfach. Ich bin da total flexibel, du musst nur wissen, was du willst.“

„Und es stört dich nicht, dass ich eine Freundin habe?“

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist ne Sache zwischen dir und Lina. Wenn du es nicht angesprochen hättest, hätte ich auch nicht nachgefragt. Ich gehe einfach davon aus, dass du weißt, was du tust.“

„Wenn ich mir da mal so sicher wäre“, murmelte Joshua.

„Hey, ich bin echt nicht der Beste, um dir da irgendwelche Tipps zu geben, aber es hätte doch auch nicht geholfen, wenn du deine Neugier noch länger unterdrückt hättest. Das hättest du am Ende doch auch bereut.“

„Ja, vielleicht“, sagte Joshua, dem sehr viel gleichzeitig im Kopf herumging. Aber ihm war klar, dass er das nicht mit Leon besprechen sollte, wer wollte schon von der Freundin des Typen hören, mit dem man gerade Sex gehabt hatte? „Tut mir leid, ich will jetzt nicht meine Probleme zu deinen machen. Wir sehen uns morgen.“

„Kein Ding. Ich bin immer da, wenn du was brauchst“, sagte Leon und zwinkerte ihm zu.

* * * * *

Als Joshua das immer noch leere Haus betrat und seine Sachen ablegte, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, was gerade geschehen war: Er hatte das erste Mal Sex mit einem Mann gehabt und es war noch besser gewesen, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war sehr erfrischend, sich einfach fallen lassen zu können, und verwöhnt zu werden und der Nachmittag hatte ihm auch eindeutig gezeigt, dass das ganze Gerede über die Prostata als der G-Punkt des Mannes schon Hand und Fuß hatte. Leons Schwanz in seinem Arsch hatte sich einfach unglaublich angefühlt und es war auch nicht schmerzhaft oder sowas gewesen. Joshua fühlte sich leer und so befriedigt, wie er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Und da Leon sehr offen für weitere Runden war, würde er dieses Gefühl wohl auch schon bald wieder genießen können.

Allerdings wurde ihm jetzt, wo seine Lust befriedigt war, auch eine andere Sache klar: Er hatte gerade Lina betrogen. Es war zwar möglicherweise eine sanftere Form des Betruges, weil es nicht mit einer anderen Frau gewesen war, aber es war dennoch Betrug und Joshua war klar, dass es Lina sehr verletzen würde, wenn sie davon erfahren würde. Daher war völlig klar, dass sie niemals davon erfahren durfte. Natürlich wäre es besser, wenn er ihr offen sagen könnte, dass er offenbar auch Sex mit Kerlen brauchte und sie das akzeptieren würde – Joshua würde ihr als Ausgleich auch erlauben mit anderen Frauen zu schlafen, falls sie das wollte –, aber das war totales Wunschdenken. Es ihr zu sagen würde großen Schaden anrichten und ihre kleine Familie vielleicht sogar zerstören. Und das wollte Joshua auf keinen Fall. Er wollte Lina, er wollte Simon und er wollte noch die drei anderen Kinder, die er schon geplant hatte. Das würde er sich nicht wegen etwas Spaß mit Leon kaputtmachen.

Vielleicht sollte er das mit Leon einfach vergessen. Er hatte seine Neugier gestillt und es war wirklich gut gewesen, aber es war vermutlich besser, wenn es bei dem einen Mal bleiben würde. Leon würde das sicher verstehen und wenn sie jetzt aufhörten, gab es auch kein Risiko, dass es durch einen blöden Zufall doch herauskam. Ja, das würde er tun. Gestehen würde er es Lina aber auf keinen Fall, er hatte nie verstanden, was sich untreue Männer – oder untreue Frauen – davon erhofften. Natürlich war es möglich, dass der Partner den Fehltritt wirklich verzeihen konnte, aber Joshua wusste auch, dass das extrem schwierig war. Er selbst traute es sich nicht zu und er würde Lina nicht in diese Situation bringen. Es musste reichen, dass er es nicht noch einmal tun würde.

* * * * *

Die ersten Tage fiel es Joshua bemerkenswert leicht, dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hätte eh keine Zeit für klandestine Treffen mit Leon und es gab auch im Training keine seltsamen Momente zwischen ihnen. Allerdings versuchte Joshua auch, sich gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu bringen, und verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Serge, als er es vielleicht sonst getan hätte. Das gab allerdings Leon Gelegenheit, sich wieder an den Michaël ranzumachen, was Joshua genauso wenig gefiel, wie es ihm vorher gefallen hatte. Was natürlich total albern war, weil er ja nichts mehr von Leon wollte und selbst wenn sie noch miteinander schlafen würden, wäre es ja völlig klar, dass es nichts Exklusives sein würde. Also sollte es ihm eigentlich egal sein, dass Leon auch andere Leute in der Mannschaft attraktiv fand. War es aber nicht. Weil er offenbar ein sehr eifersüchtiger Kerl war, der allerdings selbst fremdging. Was keine gute Kombination war und ihn vermutlich zu einem Heuchler machte. Ach, Gefühle waren einfach Müll!

Da war es eine Wohltat Zeit mit Serge zu verbringen, der nicht nur ein guter Freund, sondern auch überhaupt nicht sein Typ und damit komplett sicher war. Außerdem war Serge sicher nicht schwul, wenn der sich jetzt auch noch als an Männer interessiert entpuppt, würde Joshua vom Glauben abfallen.

„Ein Glück, dass wir endlich wieder normal auf den Platz sein können, oder?“, sagte Serge zu ihm, während sie Pässe übten. „Ich habe daheim schon einen Lagerkoller bekommen.“

„Ja, es ist gut wieder rauszukommen.“

Serge lachte. „Bei dir ist es ja noch schlimmer. Ich habe daheim ja wenigstens meine Ruhe, du hast Freundin und einen kleinen Sohn, die dich auf Trab halten.“

„Ach, das geht schon. Simon war nur die ersten Monate schwierig, inzwischen schläft er schon gut durch. Er wird nur anstrengend, wenn ihm langweilig ist, aber das kann man normalerweise leicht lösen. Mit ihm spielen macht mir eigentlich immer Spaß.“

„Außer du kommst gerade vom Spiel zurück, es ist fast Mitternacht und du willst sofort ins Bett, aber er braucht dringend Aufmerksamkeit.“

Joshua grinste. „Da schläft er zum Glück schon. Und wenn er nachts wach wird, muss meistens eh Lina ran.“

„Ich sag dir, Jo, du machst mir echt Mut, dass Papa zu sein nicht total furchtbar ist. Wenn ich denke, was da sonst für Horrorstories kursieren …“

„Du darfst da nicht alles glauben, da wird auch viel Frust abgelassen.“

„Wenn du mir jetzt noch erzählst, dass du und Lina trotzdem noch Sex haben, bin ich restlos begeistert.“

Joshua wurde rot. Das war momentan heikles Terrain. „Natürlich haben wir das noch.“

Serge grinste. „Aha, habt ihr einen Eintrag in eurem Google Kalender? Freitag neunzehn Uhr, Blümchensex in Missionarsstellung?“

„Nee, wir benutzen Apple. Und die Stellung rotiert durch.“

Serge lachte. „Immerhin. Muss mir mal Gedanken machen, ob mir das reicht.“

Joshua wusste, dass das nur Spaß war, aber Serge hatte da unbewusst einen wunden Punkt erwischt. Er hatte seit dem Sex mit Leon nicht mehr mit Lina geschlafen. Nicht weil er jetzt spontan einhundert Prozent schwul geworden war und beim Gedanken an eine Vagina die Krise bekam, sie hatten schlicht keine Zeit gehabt. Allerdings war jetzt bald Wochenende und auch wenn das schon ein Klischee war und er es gegenüber Serge nie zugeben würde, hatten sie schon Zeitpunkte, an denen sie normalerweise Sex hatten – auch wenn sie es bisher ohne Kalender geschafft hatten. Und der nächste kam rapide näher und damit auch ein Moment der Wahrheit.

Joshua war sich neunzig Prozent sicher, dass es keine Probleme geben würde, aber ein Restzweifel war eben da. Würde er überhaupt einen hochbekommen? Würde er sich auf Lina konzentrieren können oder würde Leon ihm weiter im Kopf herumspuken? Leider war es schon eine Drucksituation, wenn er Probleme haben würde, würde sich Lina bestimmt wundern und das wollte Joshua auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Er wollte schließlich keine Pferde scheu machen.

Serge klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. „Hey, träumst du? Wir haben die nächste Übung.“

„Äh, komme“, sagte Joshua verdattert.

* * * * *

„Schläft er?“, fragte Joshua, als Lina zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. Es war Freitagabend und er genoss ein paar wertvolle Minuten auf dem Sofa mit einem Buch in der Hand.

„Fürs Erste, ich lege aber nicht die Hand ins Feuer, dass es lange hält.“

„Das tue ich auch nicht“, sagte Joshua. Sein Sohn war die letzten Tage etwas quengelig und schlief nicht so gut wie sonst. Wenn sie jetzt ein paar Stunden Ruhe hätten, wäre das schon viel wert.

Lina setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa. „Ich glaube, ich brauch mal Urlaub.“

„Das glaube ich dir, aber mit Corona wird das schwer. Und ich muss auch erst noch die Saison zu Ende spielen.“

„Das weiß ich, aber vielleicht kann ich zumindest mal meine Eltern in Leipzig besuchen. Das ist mal was anderes und die freuen sich bestimmt.“

„Gerne“, sagte Joshua, der mit Linas Eltern gut zurechtkam. „Ich weiß aber nicht, wann ich Zeit habe.“

„Ach du musst nicht mitkommen, wir sind doch jetzt eh wochenlang aufeinander gehockt, da sind ein paar Tage doch kein Problem.“

„Meinst du?“

„Ja, klar, ich weiß doch, wie chaotisch bei euch alles ist.“

„Okay“, sagte Joshua, der nicht wusste, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte. „Was ist mit Simon?“

„Ich denke, ich werde ihn mitnehmen, du kannst ihn ja schlecht beim Training dem Flick in die Hand drücken.“

Joshua schmunzelte. „Müsste ich mal probieren.“

„Das würde ich gerne sehen. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, ich muss erstmal drüber nachdenken.“

„Okay, aber erst musst du etwas anderes tun.“

„Was denn?“

„Herkommen“, sagte Joshua, manövrierte sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie. Lina erwiderte den Kuss sofort und sie knutschten etwas.

„Was wird das hier?“, hauchte sie, als sie sich kurz trennten.

„Wir müssen doch die Zeit nutzen, in der der Kleine schläft.“

„Dann sollten wir aber keine Zeit verlieren, sondern lieber gleich ins Schlafzimmer gehen.“

„Okay“, sagte Joshua und versuchte die Nervosität, die sich in ihm regte, zu ignorieren. Das würde schon klappen, er hatte es schließlich schon hunderte Male gemacht. „Nach dir.“

Lina führte ihn in Schlafzimmer und beide begannen sofort sich auszuziehen. Bei all ihrer Routine machte es keinen großen Sinn mehr, sich mit den kleinen Dingen aufzuhalten. Joshua stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich sein Schwanz durchaus regte, als Lina ihn aus der Unterwäsche holte, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht ganz so hart war wie sonst.

„Oh, ist der für mich?“, sagte sie keck und streifte ihr Höschen ab.

„Wenn du lieb fragst“, sagte Joshua und grinste. „Ab aufs Bett mit dir.“

Lina tat das und legte sich auf den Rücken. Joshua schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, andersrum.“

Seine Freundin seufzte gespielt. „War ja klar. Du wirst echt kein Romantiker mehr.“

Joshua schmunzelte. Lina mochte die Löffelstellung am liebsten, aber Joshua war der festen Überzeugung, dass Doggy für sie beide die objektiv beste Stellung war, auch wenn sie vielleicht etwas weniger romantisch war. Lina ging brav in Position und als Joshua sie dort auf dem Bett sah, stieg seine Lust schlagartig an. Dieser Anblick musste einen Mann doch einfach scharf machen und Joshua wollte sie am liebsten sofort nehmen, wusste allerdings auch, dass das etwas zu forsch wäre. Ein bisschen Vorbereitung musste er ihr schon zugestehen, aber das hatte er gleich.

Er kniete sich ebenfalls auf Bett und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. „Was machst du …?“, fragte Lina, nur um überrascht zu quietschen, als Joshuas Zunge sie das erste Mal berührte. „Oh, ja, genau so.“

Joshua zwinkerte ihr zu – was sie nicht sehen konnte, was ihm allerdings erst danach einfiel – und konzentrierte sich dann ganz auf seine Aufgabe und leckte hingebungsvoll über Linas Spalte. Natürlich war es ihm noch lieber, selbst geblasen zu werden, aber wenn man Oralverkehr wollte, musste man auch bereit sein, sich zu revanchieren, zumindest sah Joshua das so. Und noch dazu machte es Lina verdammt scharf, was nur in Joshuas Sinne war. So, jetzt musste sie eigentlich soweit sein.

„Bereit?“, fragte er.

„Ja“, sagte Lina, die etwas außer Atem klang. „Aber mach vorsichtig.“

„Ja natürlich“, sagte Joshua, der wusste, dass Lina es lieber sanft mochte. Als er sich in Position brachte, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass er vor drei Tagen an Linas Stelle gewesen war. Der Gedanke war gleichzeitig unangenehm und seltsam erregend und für einen Moment kam Joshua der Gedanke an Sex zu dritt mit Lina und Leon, den er aber schnell wieder beiseite schob. Das war eindeutig nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um an Leon zu denken. Er trat die Flucht nach vorne an und drang langsam in Lina ein, vielleicht noch etwas sanfter als sonst, weil er das inzwischen selbst zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Ganz langsam steigerte er das Tempo, bis es ausgerechnet Lina war, die mehr einforderte. „Mach schneller.“

Joshua lächelte und tat genau das. Sie waren inzwischen beide so erregte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis sie beide ihren Spaß gehabt hatten und glücklich auf dem Bett nebeneinander lagen. „Hmm, das war super“, hauchte Lina und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

„Fand ich auch“, sagte Joshua, der unfassbar erleichtert war. Er hatte nicht alles kaputt gemacht. Da hatte er echt noch mal Schwein gehabt!

Sie kuschelten noch einen Moment, bis Simons Schreie durch das Babyphone hallten und jede romantische Stimmung zerstörten. Lina war schon halb eingeschlafen und stöhnte genervt. „Ich geh schon“, sagte Joshua und stand notgedrungen auf.

„Danke“, sagte Lina und blieb liegen. Joshua schmunzelte. Sie schien echt ganz schön erschöpft zu sein. Gut, dafür war er ja da. Er tapste ins Kinderzimmer, ohne sich etwas anzuziehen – Simon war zu klein, um sich daran zu stören, und sehen konnte ihn hier eh niemand. Dort angekommen hob er den Kleinen vorsichtig aus seinem Bett. „Hey, was ist denn? Alles gut.“

In seinen Armen beruhigte sich Simon praktisch sofort und nach kurzer Zeit war er wieder eingeschlafen. Vermutlich nur ein Albtraum oder so etwas. Joshua lief noch kurz mit ihm auf und ab, bevor er ihn wieder sanft in sein Bettchen zurücklegte. Dort schlief er auch brav weiter, was die Hoffnung in Joshua weckte, dass sie erstmal Ruhe hatten. Joshua küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück

Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam was Lina schon eingeschlafen. Joshua schmunzelte und wusste sofort, dass dann er wohl das Abendessen machen würde.


	5. Quarantäne

Joshua merkte schnell, dass sein Plan, einfach nicht mehr mit Leon zu schlafen, einen Kardinalsfehler hatte: Die Bundesliga ging weiter und eine der Auflagen war eine fast einwöchige Quarantäne vor dem ersten Spiel, die er zusammen mit dem Rest der Mannschaft in einem Hotel bei München verbringen würde. Ob das epidemiologisch sinnvoll war oder nicht, konnte Joshua nicht beurteilen, aber ihm war klar, dass eine Woche mit den Jungs eingesperrt zu sein, keine guten Voraussetzungen für seinen Vorsatz waren. Besonders weil Leon mit ihm eingesperrt war und wenn sein Mitspieler sich immer noch als untervögelt betrachtete, würde er die Zeit ganz sicher nicht still herumsitzen und sich selbst versorgen. Die einzige Hoffnung war, dass die strengen Auflagen allzu viel Kontakt verhindern würden. Sie hatten alle Einzelzimmer, aßen nicht zusammen und sollten nach Möglichkeit jeden unnötigen Kontakt vermeiden. Zusammen duschen war auch nicht drin, wofür Joshua wohl am dankbarsten war.

Nach zwei Tagen Aufenthalt konnte er sagen, dass ihn die Maßnahmen zwar in der Tat gut von Leon fernhielten, das Trainingslager aber auch unfassbar langweilig machten. Trainingslager waren natürlich oft anstrengend und damit auch nicht immer unterhaltsam, aber wenigstens konnte man viel mit den Jungs machen, bevor man erschöpft ins Bett fiel. Dieses Mal war das Training nicht ganz so anstrengend – sie waren schließlich nicht in der Vorbereitung, sondern mitten in der Saison –, dafür war eigentlich alles verboten, was irgendwie Spaß machte. Den Verantwortlichen wäre es zumindest offiziell am liebsten, wenn sie außerhalb des Trainings schön isoliert auf ihren Zimmern bleiben würden, damit sich ja niemand bei jemandem ansteckte. Insgeheim gab es wohl auch einige, die das alles etwas lockerer sahen, aber Joshua war sich sicher, dass auch unter den hohen Tieren des FC Bayerns viele gab, die Corona sehr ernst nahmen, und wollte lieber nichts riskieren. Und so saß Joshua alleine in seinem Hotelzimmer zurück und versuchte, sich irgendwie die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Die viele Freizeit brachte ihn ins Grübeln, was ihn heutzutage fast zwangsläufig zu Leon brachte. War ihm auch so langweilig? Was machte er wohl momentan? Und wie ging es ihm eigentlich? Joshua hatte ihm bisher nicht gesagt, dass sie keinen Sex mehr haben würde. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass er das nachholte. Wobei Joshua dieses Gespräch wirklich nicht führen wollte. Alles lockere Getue zum Trotz, hatte er dennoch Angst, dass Leon ihm diese Entscheidung übelnehmen würde, was sehr bedauerlich wäre. Er wollte Leon als Freund gerne behalten, auch wenn es dann eben nur noch eine normale Freundschaft war.

Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund für sein Zögern. Der andere war, dass er schon genau wusste, was nach diesem Gespräch geschehen würde. Leon würde bei Michaël ernst machen und wenn seine Einschätzung nicht völlig falsch war, würde er den Franzosen wohl auch über kurz oder lang ins Bett bekommen. Und das würde Joshua wahnsinnig machen. Nichts gegen Michaël, er war sicher ein netter Kerl – auch wenn Joshua noch nicht viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatte –, aber Joshua wollte nicht einer von vielen sein. Nicht völlig austauschbar und nur der erste Spieler im Bayernkader, den Leon beglückt hatte.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Leon diese seltsame Pseudobeziehung mit Max hatte, aber die kannten sich schon ewig und Max war momentan hunderte Kilometer weit weg. Das war etwas völlig anderes, als wenn Leon sich jetzt durch den Bayernkader schlafen würde. Aber er konnte Leon ja schlecht davon abhalten, besonders wenn er nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen würde. Warum wurmte ihn das überhaupt so sehr? War er nur gekränkt, dass Leon offenbar mit wenig Aufwand eine Alternative finden könnte? Oder war da doch mehr? Manchmal verstand sich Joshua selbst nicht.

Er sollte nicht eifersüchtig auf einen anderen Spieler sein, sondern sich auf Lina und Simon konzentrieren. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Joshua wusste natürlich, dass es falsch gewesen war, Lina zu betrügen, nahm für sich aber mildernde Umstände in Anspruch. Er hatte eben auch diese andere Seite und hatte sie zumindest einmal in seinem Leben ausprobieren wollen. Natürlich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er das schon vor Jahren im Internat oder so gemacht hätte, aber er hatte eben Zeit gebraucht, um sich diese Neigung einzugestehen. Und außerdem hatte er auch eine passende Gelegenheit finden müssen, die eben nicht jeden Tag kam. Dass sie erst so spät gekommen war, war sehr unglücklich, aber eben nicht zu ändern. Glücklicherweise wusste Lina nichts von seinem Seitensprung und er würde auch alles dafür tun, dass sie nie davon erfahren würde. Warum auch? Das würde sie nur verletzten. Er konnte sich austoben und dann wieder zurück in sein normales Leben.

Die Frage war nur, ob er sich schon ausgetobt hatte. Er hatte einmal Sex mit Leon gehabt und das auch auf die Art und Weise, die er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber es gab natürlich noch mehr, das ihn interessierte. Andere Stellungen zum Beispiel. Aber das würde er jetzt nicht mehr erleben, außer er brach seinen guten Vorsatz schon wieder und stieg erneut mit Leon ins Bett. Und das konnte er wirklich nicht machen. Aber andererseits war er schon fremdgegangen und wenn er jetzt nicht alles ausprobierte, lief er Gefahr, dass er in ein paar Monaten wieder von Sex mit anderen Männern träumte. Das wäre alles andere als optimal und Joshua hasste es, wenn irgendetwas nicht optimal war. Er versuchte immer das beste rauszuholen, egal wie schwer es auch erstmal sein mochte.

Und war das hier nicht das Gleiche? Er hatte Lina betrogen und das war scheiße, aber hatte er nicht auch die Verpflichtung, das Beste daraus zu machen? Und das Beste wäre auf jeden Fall sicherzustellen, dass seine Neugier danach gestillt war und er guten Gewissens und ohne offene Fragen wieder in sein normales Familienleben zurückkonnte. Natürlich würde das bedeuten, dass er noch öfter mit Leon schlafen und Lina damit erneut betrügen würde. Aber war untreu sein nicht binär? Entweder war man untreu oder nicht, die Häufigkeit spielte da keine Rolle. Und es war immer noch keine andere Frau, mit der er Lina hinterging, was einen großen Unterschied machte. Denn es war ja klar, dass er niemals Lina für Leon verlassen würde, das würde sein Leben ja nur komplizierter machen. Und außerdem war er ja immer noch nicht schwul und wollte nicht auf den Sex mit ihr verzichten.

Optimal wäre natürlich, wenn er beides dauerhaft haben konnte. Sein normales Leben mit Lina und daneben heißen Sex mit Leon. Das wäre auf jeden Fall der Optimalzustand und eigentlich auch nur fair. Es zwang ja auch niemand einen beidfüßigen Spieler, immer nur ein Bein zu verwenden. Wobei natürlich das eine Bein nicht eifersüchtig auf das andere wurde, was die Metapher vielleicht etwas fragwürdig machte. Und natürlich müsste Joshua dafür entweder unfassbar diskret sein oder er brauchte Linas Erlaubnis, aber für dieses Gespräch fehlte ihm der Mut. Er würde also auf Leons Diskretion bauen müssen, sollte es mit ihnen weitergehen.

Moment, wusste Leon eigentlich, dass das geheim bleiben musste? Joshua hatte nie explizit gesagt, dass er fremdging, und Leon hatte auch nicht nachgefragt, fuck, dachte Leon etwa, dass Lina davon wusste, und nahm das deshalb alles so locker? Er würde mit ihm reden müssen, schon damit er nicht aus Versehen ihr Geheimnis ausplauderte. Die Chance war nicht groß, Lina und er hatten praktisch nichts miteinander zu tun, aber es war dennoch ein Risiko. Joshua würde ihm das subtil klarmachen müssen. Puh, das würde auch kein angenehmes Gespräch werden. Wollte er jetzt eigentlich wieder mit Leon schlafen? Sicher war er sich immer noch nicht. Mann, warum war das so kompliziert?

Sein Smartphone vibrierte und rettete ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Entgegen seines ersten Gedankens war das nicht Leon, der seine Gedanken gelesen und ihm eine schlüpfrige Nachricht geschickt hatte, sondern Serge. ‚Der Pool des Hotels ist wohl doch offen. Hast du Lust? Zu zweit dürfen wir bestimmt.‘

Joshua überlegte nicht lange und sagte sofort zu. Die Ablenkung würde ihm guttun und Zeit mit Serge war immer willkommen.

* * * * *

„Ist es eigentlich verboten, dass wir hier sind?“, fragte er Serge, als sie beide die große Umkleide für den Pool betraten.

„Nein, zu zweit ist es okay und außerdem sind wir ja getestet“, sagte Serge.

„Dafür hast du aber ganz schöne Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Ich meine, wir sind getrennt gekommen, ziehen uns jetzt erst hier um und du hast jetzt schon dreimal um die Ecke geschaut, ob auch ja niemand hier ist.“

Serge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man weiß nie, wie die Leute drauf sind. Ich schätze, dass mindestens ein Drittel der Bevölkerung so viel Angst vor Corona hat, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können und einige von denen arbeiten bestimmt auch beim FC Bayern. Da kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Daher habe ich auch nur dich gefragt, ob du mitkommen willst, obwohl schwimmen mit den Jungs ja immer lustig ist.“

„Lustig schon, aber du kannst mit diesen Kindsköpfen nicht gescheit trainieren. Versuche mal eine ruhige Bahn zu ziehen, wenn David in der Nähe ist.“

Serge lächelte. „Jo, ich will nur etwas entspannen, wir trainieren hier nicht für Olympia.“

„Ist mir schon klar, aber ein bisschen Training kann nicht schaden.“

„Keine Sorge, du bekommst dein Training, ich weiß ja, dass ich mich nicht zwischen dich und deine Sportsucht stellen sollte.“

Er zog seine Unterhose aus und suchte in seinem Rucksack nach ihren Badehosen. Joshua kam der Gedanke, dass diese Situation mit Leon – beide nackt in einer verlassenen Umkleide – vermutlich ein Desaster wäre, aber mit Serge war das gar kein Problem. Er war einfach wie ein Bruder für Joshua – und wenn er ein Fremder wäre, wäre er auch nicht sein Typ –, was das Ganze völlig harmlos machte. Vermutlich hatte Serge auch gar keine Ahnung, dass Joshua auch auf Männer stand. Hoffentlich. Er war nicht bereit dafür, es jemandem zu sagen, auch wenn Serge sicher Verständnis hätte.

Sie zogen beide ihre Badehosen – die natürlich vom Verein gestellt worden waren und das Bayernwappen trugen – an und gingen Richtung Schwimmhalle. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen und Joshua genoss die Ruhe für einen Moment. Dann allerdings hörte er Wasser plätschern und wusste sofort, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

„Oh, offenbar hatte noch jemand die Idee“, sagte Serge.

Joshua folgte seinem Blick und sah Michaël im Pool seine Bahnen ziehen. Na, so ein Zufall. Nur Leon wäre in diesem Moment wohl weniger willkommen gewesen. Für einen Augenblick blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, während Serge schon auf dem Weg zum Beckenrand war. Joshua gab sich rechtzeitig einen Ruck und folgte ihm, bevor es zu auffällig wurde.

„Hey, Michaël“, sagte Serge.

„Hallo, Serge, Joshua“, sagte Michaël mit einem deutlichen Akzent. Er schwamm an die Seite des Beckens und griff nach dem Beckenrand. „Wollt ihr auch schwimmen?“

„Ja, wenn es dich nicht stört. Wir müssen aber vermutlich etwas Abstand halten wegen Corona und so.“

Das „und so“ nahm dieser Warnung erheblich an Schärfe, aber Joshua wusste ja, dass Serge keine Angst vor Corona hatte. Er wollte es vor Michaël wohl nur nicht so deutlich machen, wie er es sonst getan hätte. Michaël schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein Problem, ich bin eh fertig.“

Er zog sich kurzerhand am Beckenrand hoch aus dem Wasser und Joshua merkte mit einem Schock, dass er keine Badehose trug. Er wusste nicht, wieso ihm das nicht vorher aufgefallen war. Serge lachte. „Sehr sexy.“

Michaël grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ja niemand hier. Außerdem hab ihr das schon oft genug gesehen.“

Das stimmt, aber für Joshua war das dennoch nicht alltäglich. Nicht seit er wusste, dass Leon scharf auf Michaël war. Das schlimme war, dass Joshua das ja sogar verstehen konnte, gerade jetzt wo er Michaël in seiner ganzen Pracht bewundern konnte. Ihr Mitspieler war jung, niedlich, muskulös und ordentlich bestückt, da konnte man wenig gegen sagen. Und nackt spielte auch sein fragwürdiger Kleidungsstil keine Rolle. Joshua würde vermutlich selbst nichts mit ihm anfangen – schon weil er Michaël die aktive Rolle nicht zutraute –, aber er konnte schon nachvollziehen, dass er für Leon interessant war. Und das machte ihm viel mehr zu schaffen, als er je zugeben würde.

Glücklicherweise bemerkte Michaël das Interesse nicht, sondern sammelte schweigend sein Handtuch auf, band es sich um die Schultern und ging Richtung Dusche, was Joshua Gelegenheit gab, seine Rückseite zu bewundern. Einen hübschen Arsch hatte er auch noch, verdammt, wenn Leon das sehen würde, würde er den Kleinen vermutlich direkt gegen die Wand drücken und ordentlich durchnehmen. Und das wäre …

Sein Gedankengang wurde brutal unterbrochen als Serge ihn in den Pool schubste. „Hey!“, sagte Joshua, als er prustend wieder an die Oberfläche kam. „Was soll das?“

Serge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wollten doch schwimmen und du stehst nur rum und schaust Michaël auf den Arsch.“

Joshua spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Ich habe ihm nicht auf den Arsch geschaut.“

„Ja, klar und ich bin der Papst. Soll ich jetzt eifersüchtig sein, dass du nicht auf meinen …“

Weiter kam er nicht, weil Joshua ihm einen ordentlich Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht schleuderte. Serge schüttelte sich und warf sich dann selbst in den Pool, um es ihm heimzuzahlen.

* * * * *

Nachdem er die halbe Nacht darüber nachgedacht hatte, war Joshua zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er am nächsten Tag mit Leon reden würde. Trotz dieses klaren Vorsatzes dauert es aber bis zum Ende des Trainings, bis Joshua den notwendigen Mut gefunden hatte, um ihn anzusprechen.

„Leon“, hauchte er so leise, dass er sich nicht mal sicher war, dass er ihn hören konnte, „können wir nachher mal reden?“

„Nur reden?“, fragte Leon, was Joshua sofort zusammenzucken ließ, obwohl niemand nahe genug war, um sie zu hören.

„Nicht hier, Leon!“

Leon lachte. „Nachher bei dir oder bei mir?“

„Bei dir“, sagte Joshua. Da konnte er immerhin abhauen, wenn es zu unangenehm wurde. Aber angesichts Leons Grinsen musste er noch etwas nachschieben. „Ich will aber nur reden.“

Leon zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ist klar.“

Das lief nicht in die Richtung, in die Joshua gewollt hatte, aber es war sinnlos, Leon jetzt wieder einzufangen. Sie würden das nachher klären müssen, wenn sie unter sich waren. Hoffentlich würde das Gespräch besser laufen.

* * * * *

„Also, worüber wolltest du reden?“, fragte Leon ihn, kaum dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Joshua hatte etwas Angst gehabt, dass Leon ihn bei erster Gelegenheit aufs Bett werfen würde, aber bisher hielt sich sein Mitspieler angenehm zurück.

„Äh, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich dir nie gesagt habe, dass Lina nichts von unserem Experiment weiß und wollte dich daran erinnern, dass du ihr nichts davon erzählen darfst.“

Leon lachte. „Das sollte mir nicht schwerfallen, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns vielleicht zweimal in unserem Leben gesehen haben. Und ich hätte auch so nichts gesagt.“

„Okay, gut.“

Eine kurze Stille folgte, weil Joshua schlicht nicht wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sollte er schnell wieder gehen? Oder wäre das seltsam? Eigentlich war es keine gute Idee, in Leons Zimmer zu sein, besonders nicht, wenn dieser auch in Trainingsklamotten und etwas zerzaust vom Training so scharf aussah. Und besonders wenn der ihn mit diesem seltsam wissenden Blick ansah, als ob er genau wüsste, was gerade in Joshuas Kopf vor sich ging.

„Nach dem das geklärt ist“, sagte Leon dann, „wird es wirklich Zeit, dass wir unser Experiment fortsetzen, oder? Ich bin jedenfalls noch nicht fertig mit dir.“

Diese Worte machten Joshua mehr an, als er jemals zugeben würde. „Ich … ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist.“

„Ich schon, ich glaube, es ist eine fantastische Idee. Du musst die Quarantäne hier doch auch total langweilig finden. Und ich habe mich selten untervögelter gefühlt. Komm schon, wird auch keiner erfahren. Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht hängen lassen.“

Der Ex-Schalker sagte es mit einem Augenzwinkern, aber Joshua musste sofort an Michaël denken und sah Leon schon mit dem Franzosen im Bett. Und dann dachte er an das Gefühl von Leon in ihm und fühlte sich schlagartig auch untervögelt. „Komm her“, sagte er, bevor er groß nachdenken konnte.

Leon verschwendete keine Zeit und küsste ihn sofort. Es war genauso gut, wie Joshua in Erinnerung hatte, und es machte ihn einfach an, diesen großen, starken Körper zu spüren. Wie konnte man das nicht geil finden? Allerdings störten die Klamotten ihn allmählich doch etwas.

„Gott“, keuchte Leon zwischen den Küssen. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie geil ich die ganze Zeit war. Du hier, so nahe, und ich komme nicht an dich ran, das war furchtbar. Scheiß Einzelzimmer. Wenn ich mir mit dir ein Zimmer teilen würde, könnten wir das hier die ganze Zeit machen.“

„Weniger reden, mehr ausziehen“, sagte Joshua, der ganz froh war, dass es keine Doppelzimmer gab. Er hätte vermutlich so gut wie keinen Schlaf bekommen.

Leon schmunzelte und tat das, Joshua war aber trotzdem schneller nackt als er. Zu seiner großen Überraschung ging Leon sofort vor ihm auf die Knie. „Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du einen echt schönen Schwanz hast?“, fragte Leon und küsste ihn genau über dem besagten Körperteil.

„Nee, ich glaube nicht“, sagte Joshua, der davon sehr überrascht war. Sein Schwanz war echt nichts Besonderes weder in die eine noch in die andere Richtung. Gut er war größer als Serges, aber das musste nichts hießen. Und er war leider auch deutlich kleiner als der von Michaël, was für Joshua eigentlich keine Rolle spielen sollte, es aber leider eben doch tat.

„Dann mach ich es jetzt. Perfekte Größe. Da bekommt man gleich Lust“, sagte Leon und nahm Joshua dann endlich in den Mund.

Joshua stöhnte und schob die Hüfte etwas nach vorne, um seinen Schwanz noch schneller ganz in Leons Mund zu bekommen. Falls das Leon zu forsch war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, sondern verwöhnte Joshua weiter nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Gott, das war sogar noch besser, als er in Erinnerung hatte.

Er könnte wohl Stunden damit verbringen, sich so von Leon verwöhnen zu lassen. Leon hatte allerdings ganz andere Pläne, schon viel zu früh ließ er wieder von Joshua ab und grinste ihn von unten an. „Bereit für den Hauptgang?“

„Was hast du dir gedacht?“

„Ich will, dass du mich reitest. Da hätte ich mal wieder echt Lust drauf.“

Joshua hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja?“

Leon grinste. „Ja, ich meine, ich liebe Doggystyle genau jeder andere, aber es ist auch mal schön, sich einfach zurückzulehnen und dem anderen die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Besonders wenn das ein kleiner, niedlicher Kerl ist, der es erkennbar genießt.“

Er zwinkerte Joshua zu, der etwas rot wurde und sich die Frage stellte, ob Max früher der kleine, niedliche Kerl gewesen war, der Leon diesen Wunsch erfüllt hatte. Er wusste überraschend wenig über die Beziehung der beiden und wusste nicht, ob ihn das störte oder nicht. Ehrlich gesagt war die Stellung Joshua eigentlich auch etwas zu schwul. Natürlich war strenggenommen alles schwul, was er mit Leon machte, aber wenn er ihn reiten würde, würde er sich ja mehr oder weniger aktiv einen Schwanz reinschieben, während er bei Doggy oder Missionarsstellung nur dalag und Leon eben machen ließ. Das Ergebnis mochte das gleiche sein, aber die Dynamik war für Joshua etwas ganz anderes. Der ganze Sinn dieser Sache mit Leon war ja, dass er den passiven Part beim Sex kennenlernte und das war ihm schon fast zu aktiv. Aber Leon würde ihn bestimmt auslachen, wenn er das offen aussprechen würde.

„Was nur heißt, dass ich die ganze Arbeit machen muss“, sagte er stattdessen

„Keine Sorge, ich werde schon mithelfen. Und es ist ja nur dieses Mal, beim nächsten Mal machen wir es wieder doggy oder welche Stellung du willst. Ich will nur besser an deinen Schwanz kommen, während wir Spaß haben.“

Joshua hatte zwar noch seine Vorbehalte, aber immerhin hätte er dann auch etwas davon. „Okay von mir aus. Hast du denn alles da?“

„Klar, meinst du etwa, ich komme unvorbereitet ins Trainingslager? Mit Quarantäne? Es hätte schon viel schieflaufen müssen, damit ich hier ungevögelt rauskomme. Besonders wenn du in der Nähe bist.“

Das war Joshua jetzt doch etwas zu selbstbewusst, aber so war Leon eben. Und außerdem gab ihm die Geschichte ja recht, Joshua war ja doch in seinem Bett gelandet, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatte. Aber dafür konnte Leon ja nichts und er würde jetzt nicht die Stimmung ruinieren, in dem er ihm Vorwürfe machen würde. „Dann mach dich doch mal bereit.“

Leon lächelte, setzte sich breitbeinig auf den Rand des Bettes und trug ordentlich Gleitgel auf seinen steifen Schwanz auf. Es war kein Kondom weit und breit zu sehen, aber Joshua sah eh keinen Grund, warum sie jetzt damit anfangen sollten. Leon würde schon wissen, was er tat.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?“, fragte Leon und grinste ihn von seiner Sitzposition an.

„Guter Witz“, schnaubte Joshua, ging aber brav in Position auf Leons Schoß. Er bewegte sich kurz hin und her, bis er Leons Schwanz an seinem Hintern spüren konnte und bewegte sich dann langsam nach unten. Leon schlüpfte sofort in ihn hinein und Joshua seufzte vor Erleichterung. Er kannte diese Position von seinem Spielzeug, es war allerdings viel, viel geiler, das mit einem richtigen Penis zu machen, besonders weil er Leon ja auch unter und vor sich spüren und sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Und wenn ihn der Eindruck nicht täuschte, kam Leon gerade ganz auf seine Kosten.

„Oh Gott, Jo, los reite mich!“, keuchte Leon dann auch.

Joshua tat das nur zu gerne und fand schnell einen guten Rhythmus, der ihnen beiden viel Spaß machte. Es war schon anstrengender als einfach nur dazuliegen, allerdings hatte es auch Vorteile, das Tempo selbst steuern zu können. Langsam zog der das Tempo an, angespornt von Leon, der sich in der Tat sehr ausgiebig um Joshuas Schwanz kümmerte. Joshua verlor jetzt jede Zurückhaltung und ritt Leon, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde. Er kam genau auf Leons Brust, wenige Augenblicke, bevor dieser in ihm kam. Beide sackte keuchend zusammen und bewegten sie für einige Minute nicht.

„Du hast mich voll eingesaut“, sagte Leon, als Joshua von ihm herunterkletterte.

„Was soll ich da erst sagen?“

„Ach was, da innen zählt es doch nicht. Komm, wir duschen zusammen.“

* * * * *

Auch wenn er seine Vorbehalte gehabt hatte, musste Joshua zugeben, dass die Quarantäne mit Leon als Spielgefährte deutlich schneller vorbeiging. Gefühlt vergingen die letzten Tage bis zu ihrem Auswärtsspiel in Berlin wie im Fluge und bald spürte er wieder die übliche Aufregung vor einem Spiel. Auch wenn vieles sehr ungewöhnlich war, war zumindest das ein sehr willkommenes Zeichen von Normalität. Die Geschichte des Spiels war schnell erzählt: Es war kein schönes Spiel, aber ohne ihre Fans im Rücken hatte Union nicht die Klasse, um Bayern dauerhaft etwas entgegenzusetzen und sie gewannen das Spiel am Ende zwei zu null. Joshua war mit ihrem Auftritt allerdings dennoch nicht zufrieden, das war alles noch zu langsam und schleppend gewesen. Sie würden sich noch steigern müssen, wenn sie die Meisterschaft wirklich verteidigen wollten und von der Champions League wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. Aber immerhin konnten sie wieder Fußball spielen und das war in diesen seltsamen Zeiten wohl schon viel wert.

„Wir haben noch eine Nacht im Hotel“, flüsterte Leon ihm auf dem Weg zur Umkleidekabine zu. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das Beste daraus machen?“

„Sehr viel“, antwortete Joshua genauso leise. „Nichts ist besser als Sex nach einem Sieg.“

* * * * *

„Hey, Meisterfußballer“, sagte Lina zur Begrüßung, als sie Joshua am Flughafen abholte.

Joshua grinste. „Meinst du allgemein oder deutscher Meister? Denn da fehlen noch ein paar Spiele.“

„Ich weiß trotzdem, dass ihr das schafft. So wie ihr es immer schafft“, sagte Lina und küsste ihn, was Joshua gerne erwiderte.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer“, sagte Serge von hinter ihm. Joshua antwortete nicht, sondern streckte ihm nur den Mittelfinger entgegen, was Serge zum Lachen brachte. „Kommt schon, ihr seid Eltern, die Leidenschaft nimmt euch niemand ab.“

„Ich glaube, dein Freund hat ein falsches Bild vom Kinder haben“, sagte Lina als sie sich notgedrungen trennten, um Serge antworten zu können.

„Er hat von vielem ein falsches Bild“, sagte Joshua und grinste Serge an. „Wenn er wüsste, was bei uns im Bett so alles abgeht.“

„Er kann ja gerne mal zusehen“, sagte Lina.

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht“, sagte Serge. „Ich sehe so schon zu viel von Joshuas Körper. Aber dann lass ich euch zwei Turteltauben mal alleine. Versucht keine Anzeigen wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses zu bekommen. Das wäre keine gute PR für den FC Bayern.“

„Bei mir wäre es per Definition kein Ärgernis“, sagte Joshua. Allerdings blieb ihm das Lachen etwas im Halse stecken, als er Leon hinter Serge stehen sah. Hatte er all das mitbekommen? Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so bemüht neutral, dass er Joshua verdächtig vorkam. War Leon sauer, dass er hier mit Lina rummachte? Aber das konnte ja gar nicht sein, er betonte doch immer wieder, dass sie nur etwas Spaß hatten. Und es war ihm ja klar, dass Joshua Lina nicht verlassen würde, oder? Dann riss sich Leon von der Szene los und machte sich mit Serge Richtung Ausgang.

Lina zupfte an Joshuas Ärmel. „Wollen wir? Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber Serge hat mich schon etwas heiß gemacht.“

Joshua lachte. „Und ich dachte, dass du besseren Männergeschmack hast.“

„Nee, sonst hätte ich ja nicht dich genommen. Auch wenn du gut im Bett bist.“

„Ich bin in allen Dingen gut.“

Lina lachte. „Und Humor hast du auch. Dann mal ab nach Hause, damit du mir zeigen kannst, wie sehr du mich während der Quarantäne vermisst hast.“


	6. Beidfüßig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das vorletzte Kapitel, wir biegen also langsam auf die Zielgerade ein

Joshua zeigte Lina, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte, und wenn er nicht völlig falsch lag, war sie mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden. Als er kuschelnd mit ihr im Bett lag, kam ihm der Gedanke, wie überraschend einfach das gerade gewesen war. Er hatte sich dieses Mal zwar vor dem Sex keine großen Sorgen gemacht – es hatte ja schließlich schon einmal gut funktioniert –, aber dass der Wechsel so gut klappte, hätte er nicht gedacht. Eben noch hatte er sich mit Leon die Quarantäne versüßt, jetzt war er wieder vermeintlich total hetero und schlief mit seiner Freundin, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Wenn Leon verfügbar war, experimentierte er mit ihm etwas nebenbei, aber zuhause war er immer noch der liebevolle Freund und Vater. Das war eine Aufteilung, mit der Joshua sehr gut leben konnte. Offenbar war er wirklich beidfüßig, um bei seiner Metapher zu bleiben.

Lina und er kehrten wieder in ihre gewohnte Routine zurück und am nächsten Morgen war alles, als ob er nie weggewesen wäre, und als ob er nie mit seinem Mitspieler geschlafen und seinen Schwanz im Arsch gehabt hätte. Joshua war froh, dass ihn sein Gewissen nicht plagte, aber es war auch etwas verstörend, wie leicht ihm das Doppelleben momentan fiel. Wie ging es Leon wohl damit? Sein Mitspieler hatte bisher nichts von sich hören lassen. Na ja, sie würden sich ja noch früh genug sehen und dann würde sich auch wieder eine Gelegenheit für etwas Spaß unter Männern auftun. Aber eines nach dem anderen, erstmal war er wieder hier bei Lina und Simon und würde sich um seine Familie kümmern.

Lina schien keine Ahnung zu haben, dass etwas anders war als sonst und auch Simon war genauso niedlich wie immer, auch wenn sein Sohn in den letzten Monaten sehr gewachsen war und jetzt auch immer deutlicher die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern haben wollte. Es reichte nicht mehr, ihn einfach nur zu versorgen, jetzt wollte er auch beschäftigt werden und das konnte teilweise schon anstrengend sein. Aber das machte Joshua nichts aus, er spielte extrem gerne mit seinem Kleinen und übernahm diese Aufgabe bereitwillig, um Lina etwas Entlastung zu verschaffen. Wenn Simon etwas größer war, würde er ihm auch unbedingt Fußball beibringen, es wäre ja echt witzig, wenn der Kleine auch Talent dafür hatte.

So umgeben von seiner kleinen Familie konnte Joshua gut ausblenden, dass er auch Sex mit Männern haben wollte. Er hatte auf dem Weg zurück aus Berlin mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass er reinen Tisch machen und Lina bitten sollte, ihm Sex mit anderen Männern zu erlauben, aber es war nie mehr als ein Gedanke gewesen. Und jetzt hier zuhause wirkte die Idee noch viel absurder als damals. Es lief doch alles wunderbar und das sollte er in Gefahr bringen wegen etwas harmlosem Spaß mit Leon? Ganz sicher nicht! So dumm war er nicht. Und es war ja auch nicht gesagt, dass Lina zustimmen würde. Sie würde selbst im besten Fall Zeit brauchen und in dieser Phase hätte er mit Sicherheit ein sehr schwieriges Familienleben Und außerdem müsste er ihr vermutlich offenbaren, dass er am liebsten die passive Rolle einnahm – sonst wäre ja das nachvollziehbare Gegenargument, dass er Analverkehr auch bei ihr haben konnte – und da hatte er seine Bedenken. Es machte ihm zwar großen Spaß, aber er hatte so seine Zweifel, dass Lina ihn mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf überhaupt noch respektieren konnte. Mal ganz abgesehen von dem Vertrauensbruch, den er ihr damit offenbaren würde, und den vielen weiteren Problemen.

Nein, es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit, wie er das offenbaren konnte, ohne seiner Beziehung großen Schaden zuzufügen und das wollte er nicht riskieren. Dann würde er eben mit seinem schlechten Gewissen leben und ein Doppelleben führen. Beidfüßig eben, zumindest bis er seine Neugier gestillt hatte. Wenn das weiterhin so gut funktionieren würde wie bisher, war das auf jeden Fall die beste Lösung für alle Beteiligten.

* * * * *

„Ich habe mit meinen Eltern gesprochen und diese Woche ist gut bei ihnen“, sagte Lina morgens am Küchentisch, während Joshua gerade dabei war, Simon zu füttern, der auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Willst du wirklich die Woche schon gehen?“, fragte Joshua, ohne die Augen von seinem Sohn zu nehmen. „Ich bin doch gerade erst zurück.“

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe sie ewig nicht gesehen und muss mich ja auch ein bisschen nach ihnen richten. Und außerdem will ich sie besuchen, bevor du mir Corona anschleppst.“

„Von mir bekommst du kein Corona, die desinfizieren sogar den Ball während des Spiels. Ich kann dir nicht mal Fußpilz aus der Dusche mitbringen.“

„Das ist auch besser so, da wäre nämlich was los. Und es ist zwar süß, dass du mich hier haben willst, aber der Zeitplan steht. Du wirst also den Rest der Woche ohne uns auskommen müssen.“

„Du musst Simon nicht mitnehmen, ich kann auch auf ihn aufpassen.“

Lina hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was wirst du machen, wenn du im Training bist?“

„Ich finde schon jemanden, daran soll es nicht scheitern.“

„Das ist doch viel komplizierter und mir macht es wirklich nichts aus, Simon mitzunehmen. Mama und Papa werden sich auch freuen, ihn zu sehen. Und du hast als gestresster Familienvater mal Ruhe, ich dachte, dass wollen alle Männer.“

„Du anderen Männer haben halt keine so tolle Frau“, sagte Joshua und beugte sich vor, um sie kurz zu küssen.

„Du bist heute echt ungewöhnlich gut drauf, wenn man bedenkt, dass du bald Training hast“, sagte Lina. „Hattest du so viel Spaß im Trainingslager, dass du gleich wieder hinwillst?“

„Glaub mir, eine Woche mit den Jungs eingesperrt zu sein, ist alles andere als lustig. Gerade wenn sie dich da mit ihren ganzen Quarantänemaßnahmen nerven.“

„Man sollte meinen, dass das deinem Putzfimmel entgegenkommt.“

Joshua lächelte. „Nur wenn die auch richtig putzen. Und mein Putzfimmel ist der Grund, warum unser Haus trotz Kind halbwegs ordentlich ist. Auch wenn Simon mich an meine Grenzen bringt.“

Simon blickte ihn bei diesen Worten mit großen Augen an. Joshua lächelte zurück und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem, Kleiner.“

„Wir fahren jedenfalls heute Abend los“, sagte Lina. „Ich werde also noch da sein, wenn du vom Training kommst.“

„Okay gut“, sagte Joshua. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt los. Nimmst du den Kleinen?“

Lina nahm ihn Simon ab, Joshua küsste sie noch kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Training.

* * * * *

Beim Training merkte man kaum, dass gerade eine Pandemie die Bundesliga an ihre Grenzen brachte, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht gemeinsam duschten, was sich Joshua inzwischen auch wieder zugetraut hätte und etwas vermisste. Aber immerhin mussten sie beim Training keinen Abstand mehr halten, weil alle getestet waren, was es dramatisch angenehmer machte. So konnte Joshua in Ruhe trainieren und dabei von Serge vollgequatscht werden, eben wie in einem normalen Training in einer normalen Saison. „… und wir müssen uns dringend den neuen Laden auf der Maximilianstraße anschauen, der ist voll angesagt. Da finden wir sicher auch ein paar gute Klamotten für dich.“

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich von dir wirklich Klamottentipps annehmen sollte“, antwortet Joshua.

„Weniger Ignoranz bitte. Nur weil wir Fußballer sind, müssen wir doch nicht auch in der Freizeit im Trainingszeug rumlaufen. Schau dir Leon an, der versteht das auch.“

„Was verstehe ich?“, fragte Leon, der in der Nähe trainierte und das offenbar gehört hatte.

„Dass man sich auch als Fußballer Gedanken über Mode machen darf. Ich versuche Joshua gerade etwas Stil zu verpassen. Also, mal wieder.“

Leon lachte. „Das habe ich mit Max damals auch versucht. Ist Joshua auch so ein hoffnungsloser Fall?“

„Ja, schon ziemlich“, sagte Serge und lachte. „Aber dieses Mal lasse ich mich nicht abwimmeln. Ich weiß nämlich, dass der gute Joshua bis Anfang nächste Woche sturmfrei und damit keine Ausrede hat.“

„Sturmfrei?“, fragte Leon. „Ist Lina nicht da?“

Joshua schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie fährte heute mit dem Kleinen zu ihren Eltern und kommt erst nächste Woche zurück.“

„Und auch wenn Joshua Manieren hat und es sich daher nicht anmerken lässt, freut er sich riesig über seine neugewonnen Freizeit und wird sie mit seinem besten Freund verbringen, der ihm noch dazu einen neuen Look verpassen wird, der das Internet zum Platzen bringen wird. Also, wegen der vielen Bilder, die geteilt werden, wenn er damit gesehen wird, ihr wisst schon …“

„Oh je, worauf hab ich mich da eingelassen?“, fragte Joshua, musste aber trotzdem lachen. Er fand Serges Modefimmel zwar seltsam, wusste aber auch, dass er nicht lockerlassen würde. Und es konnte schon witzig sein, mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen, auch wenn Joshua nur die Hälfte von dem verstand, was da gesagt wurde.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Und das Timing passt auch perfekt. Eigentlich müsste ich Lina danken, dass sie das so eingerichtet hat.“

„Mach das bloß nicht!“, sagte Joshua schnell. „Nachher denkt sie noch, ich würde sie loswerden wollen.“

„Wollen nicht alle Famlienväter mehr Zeit ohne ihre Alte haben?“, fragte Leon und Serge nickte sofort.

„Als der einzige mit Kindern hier sage ich, dass ihr falsch liegt“, sagte Joshua. Er hatte Lina echt nicht loswerden wollen. Die letzten Tage waren sehr schön gewesen, gerade nach der Woche mit den Jungs. Seiner Meinung nach hätte Lina ruhig eine Woche später fahren können.

„Schon klar“, sagte Serge und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Also, ich mach dann mal einen Termin für uns aus und sag dir Bescheid“.

Joshua seufzte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Als Serge kurze Zeit später weiterzog, um mit Jérôme zu reden, ergriff Leon nochmal das Wort. „Bist du jetzt das ganze Wochenende verplant?“

„Nein, ich hoffe mal, dass sich Serge auf einen Tag beschränken kann. Warum?“

„Weil ich dich Sonntag vielleicht gebrauchen könnte.“

„Wofür?“, fragte Joshua, in dem sich sofort ein Kribbeln ausbreitete. Sicherlich dachte Leon dabei an Sex.

„Ist eine Überraschung. Sei einfach Sonntag um sechzehn Uhr bei mir. Alles Weitere erfährt du dann. Wenn sich was ändert, sag ich dir Bescheid.“

Joshua mochte eigentlich keine Überraschungen, aber er war auch zu neugierig, um einfach abzulehnen. „Äh … okay.“

Leon strahlte. „Sehr gut. Glaub mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen.“

Eigentlich hatte Joshua nicht vorgehabt, so schnell schon wieder mit Leon zu schlafen, aber andererseits war Lina nicht da und er wusste nicht, wann eine so gute Gelegenheit wiederkommen würde. Und nach der Shoppingtour mit Serge und dem vermutlich anstrengenden Spiel gegen die Eintracht am Samstag könnte er vermutlich etwas Entspannung gebrauchen. Er würde es einfach auf sie zukommen lassen. Falls sich Leon etwas ganz Merkwürdiges ausgedacht hatte, konnte er immer noch ablehnen.

* * * * *

Am Sonntag betrat Joshua Leons Wohnung und staunte nicht schlecht, dass dieser schon nackt auf ihn wartete. „Oh, okay. Das war also die Überraschung?“

Leon lachte. „Nein, das ist mehr eine Notwendigkeit. Die Überraschung kommt noch.“

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt“, sagte Joshua und machte sich schon mal auf den Weg Richtung Wohnzimmer. Wobei er wohl gleich ins Schlafzimmer gehen konnte, wenn Leon so ein Tempo vorlegte.

„Stopp.“

„Was?“, fragte Joshua und hielt inne.

Leon trat vor ihn und zog mit dem Fuß eine Linie direkt vor Joshua. „Aber hier geht es nur ohne Klamotten weiter.“

„Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Klar. Jetzt nur nicht schüchtern werden, Jo, ich hab das alles schon gesehen.“

„Es geht nicht darum, dass ich schüchtern bin, es geht darum, dass du einen Knall hast.“

„Ich mache die Regeln nicht. Und jetzt weniger meckern und mehr ausziehen.“

Klar, er machte die Regeln nicht. Wer denn sonst? Der Weihnachtsmann? Aber Leon hatte es sich offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt und Joshua wusste, wie stur sein Mitspieler sein konnte. Auf eine ausgiebige Diskussion konnte er verzichten, besonders weil ihn der Anblick eines nackten Leon schon scharf machte. Also gab er seinen Widerstand auf und zog sich pflichtgemäß aus. „So, zufrieden?“

„Sehr schön. Dann komm mal mit, jetzt kommt gleich die Überraschung.“

Er folgte Leon in Richtung Schlafzimmer und fragte sich, was diese Überraschung wohl sein würde. Natürlich etwas Versautes, das war ja offensichtlich. Aber was konnte es sein? Hoffentlich nichts mit Schlägen oder sowas, das war überhaupt nicht sein Fall. Vielleicht würden sie die Rollen mal tauschen und er würde Leon ficken? Das wäre auf jeden Fall mal was anderes, aber er wusste nicht genau, wie er sich dabei fühlen würde. Und Leon hatte bisher auch nicht angedeutet, dass er überhaupt passiv war. Es wäre also auf jeden Fall eine Überraschung, wenn er auf einmal unten liegen wollte.

Er betrat das Schlafzimmer und erkannte sofort, dass er mit dieser Idee völlig falsch gelegen hatte. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen“, sagte der nackte Max Meyer, der auf Leons Bett lümmelte.

Joshua war zu überrascht, um zu antworten, aber offenbar fühlte sich ohnehin Leon angesprochen. „Was hättest du wissen müssen, Mäxchen?“

„Dass du einen deiner Mitspieler mitbringst. Deine Geheimniskrämerei war ja nicht mehr normal und ich weiß ja, dass dich Dreier anmachen.“

„Tja, schuldig im Sinn der Anklage, wobei ich ja noch nie einen hatte, also war das ja bisher nur eine Fantasie. Und ich dachte, wir könnten ausnutzen, dass wir alle mal Zeit haben. Du hast ja gesagt, dass du offen für sowas bist.“

Max lachte. „Ja, das hast du dir gemerkt, was? Wobei ich in dem Moment nicht gerade klar denken konnte. Aber gut, wir können es versuchen. Ich bin aber heilfroh, dass du mir nicht den Müller oder den Lewandowski mitgebracht hast.“

„Ich bitte dich, Max, hab ich dir je einen Grund gegeben, an meinem Geschmack zu zweifeln?“

„Na ja, deine Klamotten haben mich schon ab und zu mal ins Grübeln gebracht. Aber zum Glück ist das ja momentan kein Problem.“

„Banause“, sagte Leon und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, Jo, was sagst du zu deiner Überraschung?“

„Äh, du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können.“

„Dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr gewesen. Und keine Sorge, Max ist ein ganz Lieber im Bett. Glaub mir, das wird viel Spaß machen.“

Joshua musterte Max nervös. Er mochte seine neue Frisur immer noch nicht – wobei die ganz kurzen Haare immer noch besser waren als das Zwischending, was er vorher gehabt hatte –, aber heiß war er dennoch. Ein guter Körper und ein guter Schwanz. Ja, vielleicht würde das doch gehen. Er kannte ihn auch, es war also nicht so, als ob er gleich Sex mit einem völlig Fremden hatte. „Äh, wie genau soll das ablaufen?“

Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das musst du mich nicht fragen. Leon hat sich das ausgedacht. Also, Großer, sag an. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?“

Joshua blickte zu Leon und sah das breiteste Grinsen, dass er je auf Leons Gesicht gesehen hatte. Selbst nach dem gewonnenen Double letztes Jahr hatte der Ex-Schalker nicht so zufrieden mit sich gewirkt. „Ich darf mir also was wünschen?“

„Oh je“, sagte Max. „Ich glaube, wir müssen was tun, damit Leon nicht völlig abhebt.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, fragte Leon beleidigt.

„Dass du dich vermutlich gerade wie der größte Hengst aller Zeiten fühlst und vermutlich völlig die Bodenhaftung verlierst, wenn wir dich nicht wieder erden. Aber das sollte kein Problem sein, du musst nur mal wieder ordentlich gefickt werden. Was meinst du, Jo?“

„Äh, von mir aus“, sagte Joshua, der wirklich nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte. War das irgendeine komische Pärchensache zwischen den beiden?

„Gut, dann ist es beschlossen, Leon wird gefickt“, sagte Max zufrieden.

Leon schnaubte. „Und ich werde gar nicht gefragt?“

„Nicht wenn du immer noch einen Dreier willst. Aber du darfst dir aussuchen, wer von uns dich fickt.“

„Du bist echt super großzügig, Max.“

„Ich weiß und ich weiß, dass du das an mir magst.“

„Nö, ich mag nur total oberflächliche Dinge an dir“, sagte Leon, was Max aber nur zum Lachen brachte. „Aber von mir aus. Den Rest bestimmte ich aber.“

Max funkelte ihn herausfordernd an. „Na, dann bestimmt doch mal was. Bisher stehst du da nur rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.“

Joshua blickte erschrocken zu Leon, allerdings schien ihn dieser befehlende Ton nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, wenn er sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck – und seine Körpermitte – ansah, würde Joshua eher sagen, dass es ihn anmachte. Hm, das hätte er ja jetzt nicht gedacht.

„Joshua, geh doch mal zu Max rüber“, sagte Leon dann. „Ihr solltet euch noch etwas besser kennenlernen.“

Joshua nickte und ging herüber aufs Bett, auf dem Max lag. Der zwinkerte ihm zu, streckte die Hand aus und zog ihn sanft auf sich herunter. Joshua keuchte, als seine Haut Max‘ berührte und als der kleine Ex-Schalker ihn küsste, war er endgültig von der Idee überzeugt. Max hatte überhaupt keine Hemmung, Joshua Körper zu erkunden, und diese Begeisterung machte Joshua wahnsinnig an. Aus einer Laune heraus rutsche er nach oben, so dass Max seinen Schwanz direkt von seinem Gesicht hatte. Der lachte und nahm ihn pflichtschuldig in den Mund. Joshua stöhnte vor Lust. Er würde sich zusammenreisen müssen, damit es nicht zu schnell vorbei war.

„Oh ja, das ist so scharf“, sagte Leon und lenkte damit Joshuas Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Er hatte ihn schon ganz vergessen und für einen Moment war es ihm unangenehm, dass Leon ihn gerade in einem so intimen Moment beobachtete. Dann allerdings strich Max liebevoll mit der Zunge über sein Vorhautbändchen und holte sich damit seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück. Wow, der war echt motiviert.

„Jetzt will ich aber auch mal“, sagte Leon und setzte sich neben ihnen aufs Bett.

Max machte sich etwas umständlich den Mund frei, was Joshua enttäuschend fand. „Ach, genug gesehen?“

Leon gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Frechdachs, mach dich lieber nützlich und bereite mich vor. Joshua kann mir währenddessen einen blasen.“

„Nein“, sagte Max.

„Wie nein?“

„Joshua wird mir einen blasen.“

„Ach ja?“

„Ja!“

„Und wieso bitte schön?“

„Weil ich ihm dafür deinen Arsch überlasse.“

„Moment mal, ich dachte, ich darf mir aussuchen, wer von euch mich fickt.“

„Ja, aber wenn du nicht aus dem Quark kommst, entscheide ich eben.“

„Aber Hauptsache ich werde zu selbstbewusst. Du bist doch viel schlimmer.“

„Wollen wir jetzt ficken oder wollt ihr das erst noch ausdiskutieren?“, fragte Joshua genervt. Er hatte ja an sich nichts gegen Wortgefechte, aber das war seiner Meinung nach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

„Na gut, na gut“, sagte Max, der offenbar einlenkte. „Joshua, kümmere dich um Leon. Ich bereite ihn vor.“

„Na also“, sagte Leon. „Jo, leg dich am besten mal auf den Rücken.“

„So?“, fragte Joshua und ging etwas verwirrt in Position. Die Logistik war bei einem Dreier überraschend schwierig, das hätte er vorher nicht gedacht.

„Ja genau“, sagte Leon und kletterte über Joshua, so dass sein Schwanz fast direkt vor dessen Gesicht war. „Dann mal los, Jo.“

Joshua fragte sich, ob es Leon bewusst war, dass er sowas noch nie gemacht hatte, entschloss sich dann aber, dass es ja nicht so schwer sein konnte. Vorsichtig nahm er Leons Schwanz in den Mund – was sich echt merkwürdig anfühlte, fast so als hätte er Gummi im Mund – und spielte ein bisschen damit herum. Leon stöhnte wie verrückt, was wohl ein gutes Zeichen war, allerdings konnte Joshua von hier aus nicht sehen, was Max gerade machte, und konnte sich daher nicht den ganzen Ruhm dafür geben. Bisher war das Blasen gar nicht so schlimm, wie er sich das vorstellt hatte, er wollte aber mal schwer hoffen, dass Leon nicht vorhatte, in seinem Mund zu kommen. Das fände Joshua dann doch ziemlich eklig. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass das geschehen würde, immerhin wollten sie noch mehr Spaß haben.

„Okay“, keuchte Leon und holte ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Okay, ich bin bereit.“

„Na, da ist aber jemand scharf“, sagte Max spöttisch, während Leon seinen Schwanz aus Joshuas Mund zog und aufstand.

„Weniger reden, mehr ficken“, grummelte Leon nur, der offenbar genug der Wortgefechte hatte. „Welche Stellung?“

„Ich muss noch an Joshua drankommen. Bekommen wir doggy hin? Da könnte ich hinter ihn. Oder Missionar, dann oben drauf.“

„Dann doggy, ist eh die beste Stellung“, sagte Leon und ging in Position. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, den eigentlich dominanten Leon so zu sehen – willig auf dem Bett und bereit, gefickt zu werden. Es machte Joshua unfassbar an, was er so vorher nicht erwartet hatte.

Max reichte ihm eine Flasche mit Gleitgel. „Er ist schon gut vorbereitet, aber nimmt trotzdem ordentlich davon. Der Große liegt ja nicht so oft unten.“

„Ja, klar“, sagte Joshua und verteilte etwas davon auf seinem Schwanz. „Und was wirst du tun?“

Max lachte. „Das wirst du schon sehen. Kümmere dich erstmal um Leon. Aber mach langsam.“

„Schon klar“, sagte Joshua und ging in Position. Der Größenunterschied war ein Problem aber nach etwas Arrangieren hatte er die perfekte Position, um leicht in Leon eindringen zu können. Ganz langsam ließ er sich in seinen Mitspieler gleiten, was überraschend einfach ging. Er hätte gedacht, dass Leon sich damit deutlich schwerer tun würde, aber vermutlich hatte Max ihn gut vorbereitet.

„Ja, ja, genau so“, murmelte Leon. „Fick mich, Jo.“

Joshua zog das Tempo ein kleines bisschen an, achtete aber sehr darauf, es nicht zu übertreiben. Leon war verdammt eng und er wollte ganz sicher nicht der erste sein, der hier seinen Höhepunkt erreichte – das wäre ihm äußerst peinlich. Er spürte, wie sich Max hinter ihm aufs Bett kniete und keuchte überrascht auf, als er wenige Augenblicke später eine Zunge an seinem Hintern spürte. Sofort hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Hm? Was ist los?“, fragte Leon.

„Tut mir leid, ich war nur überrascht“, sagte Joshua und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung. Er musste jetzt echt aufpassen, mit der Stimulation von vorne und hinten, war es gar nicht leicht nicht zu früh zu kommen.

So angenehm es auch war, war er schon etwas erleichtert, als sich Max kurzer Zeit später von ihm löste. „Geht es so? Oder brauchst du mehr Vorbereitung?“, hauchte der ehemalige Schalker Joshua ins Ohr.

„Geht so“, sagte Joshua atemlos. Es war an der Grenze, aber er wollte nicht länger warten. Leon schien allmählich auch etwas unruhig zu werden und gab Joshua mehr oder weniger subtil zu verstehen, dass er sich bitte wieder bewegen sollte. Joshua tat das, nur um dann abrupt zu stoppen, als sich Max von hinten in ihn schob. „Oh Gott.“

„Hab es gleich“, sagte Max, der sich sanft, aber bestimmt ganz in Joshua schob und auch gleich seine Prostata erwischte. „Gott, du bist echt verdammt eng.“

„Habt ihr da hinten es jetzt bald?“, fragte Leon. „Ich will hier vorne auch was spüren.“

„Okay, lass mal sehen, ob wir das hinbekommen“, sagte Max zu Joshua. „Beweg dich mal ganz vorsichtig und ich versuchen, den gleichen Rhythmus hinzubekommen.“

Joshua nickte und bewegte sich wieder in Leon. Max folgte kurzer Zeit später und nach einigen etwas unbeholfenen Stößen bekamen sie tatsächlich einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus hin. Das Gefühl war unglaublich. Schon nur Leon zu ficken oder von Max gefickt werden, hätte ihm großen Spaß gemacht, aber beides gleichzeitig war eine neue Dimension. Das war schon fast zu viel Stimulation und Joshua bekam kam noch mit, was eigentlich um ihn herum passierte. Leon schien allerdings aufgehört zu haben, sich zu beschweren, was vermutlich ein gutes Zeichen war.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es gedauert hatte, aber schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam in Leon. Joshua sackte halb zusammen und wäre wohl nach vorne gefallen, wenn da nicht schon Leon gewesen wäre. Max gab ihm noch zwei Stöße und kam dann ebenfalls, was eine große Erleichterung war – wenn das noch länger gegangen wäre, wäre es wohl unangenehm gewesen. Der Ex-Schalker verlor keine Zeit und schlüpfte aus Joshua heraus – was gewohnt unangenehm war – und ließ sich auf den Rücken ins Bett fallen. Joshua nahm das als Anlass und zog sich auch aus Leon zurück, was diesem ein Seufzen entlockte. War Leon eigentlich auch schon gekommen? Falls ja, hatte Joshua es gar nicht mitbekommen. Er legte sich auf den freien Platz neben Leon und versuchte erstmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Na ihr seid mir ja welche“, sagte Leon, der sich auf den Rücken drehte und dann aufsetzte. „Ihr habt euren Spaß und ich muss sehen, wo ich bleibe.“

Die Worte ergaben erst keinen Sinn für Joshua, dann aber hob er den Kopf und sah, dass Leon immer noch eine stattliche Latte hatte. Oh, offenbar war er noch nicht gekommen. Das tat Joshua schon etwas leid, aber er hätte es beim besten Willen nicht länger hinauszögern können.

„Willst du oder soll ich?“, fragte Max schläfrig zu Joshua.

„Äh, mach ruhig“, sagte Joshua, ohne zu wissen, was Max genau meinte.

Max setzte sich mühsam auf kletterte zu Leon und begann ihn mit großem Enthusiasmus zu blasen. Leon hielt das erwartungsgemäß nicht lange durch und kam schnell in Max Mund, der ohne Reaktion alles schluckte und danach auch noch weitermachte, bis Leon ihn sanft zurückschob. „Okay, das reicht.“

„Schade“, kommentierte Max und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Du kannst später gerne weitermachen“, sagte Leon und legte sich auf den Rücken. Max kuschelte sich links an seine Brust und schloss die Augen, offenbar bereit für ein Nickerchen. Das sah sehr vertraut aus und Joshua fühlte sich mit einem Mal wie ein Eindringling.

„Hey, du kannst ruhig näherkommen“, sagte Leon, als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, streckte den Arm aus und schob Joshua etwas näher zu sich, so dass er Max Position perfekt spiegelte. Joshua war für einen Moment überrascht, spielte dann aber mit und kuschelte sich an Leon, der einen Arm um ihn schlang. Es war echt angenehm und Joshua hätte nie gedacht, dass Leon so verschmust sein konnte.

Max brach die angenehme Stille. „Leon?“

„Hm?“

„Du fühlst dich gerade richtig geil, oder? Mit dir in der Mitte und uns beiden im Arm meine ich.“

Leon lachte. „Ja, schon irgendwie.“

„Ich wusste es“, murmelte Max und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.


	7. Zukunftspläne

Joshua war in einem angenehmen Dämmerzustand irgendwo zwischen wach und schlafend. Er kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper neben ihm und seufzte. Er könnte wohl noch Stunden so verbringen. Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er sich hier gerade an Leon kuschelte, der noch dazu einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte. An sich sollte ihn diese Erkenntnis stören – sie hatten schließlich noch nie gekuschelt –, aber das tat sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, Joshua fühlte sich wunderbar geborgen. Er wünschte nur, dass er direkt auf Leon anstatt seitlich an ihm liegen würde, dann hätte er noch mehr Kontakt mit dem Großen. Aber auch so war die Position sehr bequem und er würde am besten noch etwas schlafen. Nur ganz kurz …

Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, kam er nach kurzer Zeit zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl besser aufstehen sollte. So angenehm das Kuscheln mit Leon auch war, wenn er sich nicht bald bewegte, würde er endgültig einschlafen und vermutlich abends um zehn aufwachen. Und wenn er eines als Profi nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann einen chaotischen Schlafrhythmus. Außerdem brauchte er dringend eine Dusche, sonst würde er bald an Leon festkleben und das war alles andere als romantisch. Also gönnte er sich nur noch einige Augenblicke dieser schönen Ruhe, bevor er die Augen aufschlug und zutiefst verwirrt in Max’ Gesicht blickte. Oh, stimmt, er hatte seinen zweiten Bettgenossen ganz vergessen. Max lag direkt gegenüber und kuschelte sich ebenfalls an Leon, wodurch Joshua momentan nur seinen Kopf und Teile von Leons Brust sah. Der Ex-Schalker war noch fest im Reich der Träume und ein kurzer Blick nach oben zeigte Joshua, dass es Leon ebenfalls so ging. Das war ihm allerdings ganz recht, er wusste nicht so ganz, was er von der momentanen Situation halten sollte, und war daher froh, dass er vorerst kein Gespräch führen musste. Jetzt würde er erstmal duschen und seine Gedanken ordnen.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte er aus Leons Umarmung, was der Große mit einem kurzen Grunzen kommentierte, sonst aber nicht zu bemerken schien. Joshua stand leise und möglichst gleichmäßig auf und blickte dann auf seine beiden Freunde. Sie schlummerten beide selig und schienen auch ohne ihn weiterzukuscheln. Von dieser Position hatte er einen sehr guten Blick auf alle Körperteile der beiden, was er sehr zu schätzen wusste. Wann konnte man sie sonst schon mal völlig ungestört beobachten? Er nahm sich kurz Zeit, um diesen Anblick zu genießen – wobei er feststellte, dass es schon merkwürdig war, Leon mit jemand anderem kuscheln zu sehen –, bevor er sich losriss und auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte.

Joshua hatte bisher noch nie bei Leon geduscht, aber heute fühlte er sich so klebrig, dass er sich nicht einfach wieder anziehen wollte. Er glaubte auch nicht, dass sich Leon daran stören würde, falls er es überhaupt bemerken würde. Nach kurzer Suche fand er Leons Badezimmer, ließ sich selbst rein und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das Wasser tat wirklich gut und Joshua nutzte die Zeit, um nachzudenken. Das war wirklich gut gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er vorher schon mehr mit Leon kuscheln sollen, aber der Gedanke war ihm nie gekommen. Vermutlich wäre er auch dieses Mal gleich gegangen, wenn Leon ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.

Wieder sauber und trocken tapste Joshua zurück ins Badezimmer. Er sollte sich jetzt wirklich auf den Weg machen, sonst kam er gar nicht mehr weg. Und er sollte sich dringend wieder anziehen, aber seine Klamotten lagen ja im Flur, direkt vor der Haustür. War das eigentlich Max’ Idee gewesen? Vermutlich, denn nur so ergab Leons Hinweis, dass er ja nicht die Regeln machen würde, einen Sinn. Joshua betrat leise das Schlafzimmer und sah sofort, dass seine beiden Bettgefährten noch tief und fest schliefen. Max hatte allerdings die Position gewechselt und lag jetzt ganz auf Leon, was diesen aber nicht zu stören schien.

Dieser Anblick löste viele unterschiedliche Gefühle in Joshua aus. Es war niedlich, die beiden so zu sehen, aber er konnte auch nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung und der Eifersucht in ihm breitmachte. Egal wie schön er vorhin mit Leon gekuschelt hatte, dieser Anblick machte deutlich, dass er eben doch nur einer von vielen – oder zumindest einer von zweien – für Leon war. Das kam nicht überraschend, aber es war auch nicht schön, das so klar zu sehen, besonders nach dem Kuscheln vorhin. Aber Joshua wusste auch, dass er eigentlich kein Recht hatte, sich so zu fühlen, und dass das mit Leon auch nicht als etwas Emotionales gedacht war. Immerhin zeigte ihm das, dass er jetzt wohl wirklich gehen sollte. Sollten die beiden ihre Zeit miteinander genießen, er würde Leon ja eh beim Training sehen.

Leise stahl er sich auf dem Zimmer, sammelte seine Klamotten ein und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

* * * * *

Max öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in Leons strahlendes Gesicht. „Hey, Mäxchen. Wieder fit?“

„Mehr oder weniger“, sagte Max und gähnte herzhaft. Ein kurzer Blick durch den Raum zeigte ihm, dass er mit Leon allein war. „Wo ist Joshua?“

„Vermutlich schon weg. Er muss als einziger nicht eingeschlafen sein. Ich war auch überrascht, dass er nicht mehr neben mir liegt.“

Max setzte sich auf. „Sag mal, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen euch? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Joshua überhaupt auf Männer steht. Wie hast du den bitte ins Bett bekommen?“

Leon grinste. „Das erzähl ich dir unter der Dusche. Die brauchen wir jetzt beide dringend.“

* * * * *

Wieder sauber und angezogen saßen die beiden kurze Zeit später entspannt auf dem Sofa. Leon war in sein Smartphone vertieft, während Max nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe kaute.

„Leon“, sagte er schließlich, „ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Worüber?“, fragte Leon und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Hast du jemanden kennengelernt?“

„Nein, nein, nicht über uns. Über Joshua.“

Leon lachte. „Ist das jetzt der Punkt, an dem du mich daran erinnerst, dass du schon immer gesagt hast, dass das mit den Bildern eine Schnapsidee ist?“

„Nein, auch wenn ich dir dankbar wäre, wenn du in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger wärst. Ich will ja nicht, dass nachher der ganze Bayernkader Bescheid weiß.“

„Und wenn nur die Bescheid wissen, die ich auch nachher zu uns ins Bett hole?“

Auch wenn es eine ernste Angelegenheit war, musste Max lachen. „Dann will ich die Kandidatenliste haben.“

„Ganz oben steht der Michaël Cusiance, wenn du den kennst.“

„Hast du den etwa auch schon am Start?“

„Noch nicht, aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.“

Max schüttelte den Kopf. Leon war manchmal echt etwas zu überzeugt von sich. Aber wenn ihm das neue Bettgefährten bescherte, würde er sich nicht beklagen. Der Dreier mit Joshua war auf jeden Fall heiß gewesen, auch wenn er viele Fragen aufgeworfen hatte. „Na ja, aber in der Zwischenzeit sollten wir nochmal über Joshua reden.“

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„Glaubst du, er weiß, was er tut?“

„Du meinst wegen dem Fremdgehen? Keine Ahnung, wir haben da bisher kaum drüber geredet.“

„Vielleicht solltet ihr das mal.“

„Ich werde doch nicht mit ihm über seine Freundin reden“, sagte Leon. „Ich meine, wie unsexy ist das denn? Der kommt doch her, um Spaß zu haben. Gewissensbisse kann er auch zuhause haben.“

„Ja, das ist mir schon klar, ich meine auch nicht, dass du das tun sollst, wenn ihr Sex haben wollt. Ich habe nur Angst, dass er sich damit was kaputtmacht, was er eigentlich behalten will.“

„So toll kann seine Beziehung ja nicht sein.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Max.

„Ansonsten würde er nicht herkommen, um mal ordentlich gefickt zu werden, schon gar nicht, wenn er einen kleinen Sohn zuhause hat. Wahrscheinlich geht ihm seine Alte furchtbar auf die Nerven und er freut sich, mal Dampf abzulassen. Ist ja auch nicht der erste Familienvater, der es daheim nicht mehr aushält.“

Da konnte Max nicht widersprechen, auch wenn es das natürlich nicht okay machte. „Du hast also kein schlechtes Gewissen?“

Leon lachte. „Hast du jetzt im Ernst ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du einmal mit ihm geschlafen hast? Hach, das ist ja niedlich. Du bist echt ein kleiner Kuschelbär.“

Max spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Okay, das beantwortet meine Frage.“

„Natürlich habe ich kein schlechtes Gewissen, es ist ja nicht meine Freundin. Joshua ist ein großer Junge, der kann das schon selbst entscheiden. Außerdem ist es eh nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Beziehung am Ende ist.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob du es vorhin gemerkt hast, aber Joshua hat schon viel Spaß daran, in den Arsch gefickt zu werden. Also, so richtig viel. Und bis auf heute hat er auch nicht das geringste Interesse an der aktiven Rolle gezeigt. Wie soll das denn mit seiner Freundin funktionieren?“

„Na ja, sie haben nachweislich schon Sex gehabt, er wird vermutlich bei dir die passive Rolle haben wollen, weil er sie bei ihr ja nicht bekommen kann. Außer die benutzen Dildos oder so was.“

„Das wäre ja total pervers“, sagte Leon. „Warum sollte er sich von ihr mit einem Dildo ficken lassen, wenn er einen richtigen Schwanz haben kann?“

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass er das macht, es ist nur ein Gedanke. Aber wenn ich das richtig verstehen, sagst du, dass es im Bett zwischen ihnen nicht mehr läuft.“

Leon grinste. „Zumindest noch weniger, als bei Eltern normal ist. Ich glaube, dass Joshua jetzt gesehen hat, dass er viel lieber mit Männern Sex hat und damit ist seine Beziehung schon gescheitert. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er das einsieht. Ich würde mal sagen, in einem Jahr hat er seine Lina in die Wüste geschickt.“

„Das muss nicht sein“, sagte Max. „Er könnte ja auch wirklich bisexuell sein.“

„Ach komm, wer ist das denn schon? Das sagen doch nur Leute, die sich nicht eingestehen wollen, dass sie schwul sind.“

Max war klar kein Experte für Bisexualität, aber das wollte er dann doch nicht so stehen lassen. „Nicht jeder, der mal Sex mit einem Kerl hat, ist auch für immer schwul, Leon. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung.“

„Das ist aber schon deutlich mehr als einmal und du solltest mal sehen, wie scharf Joshua auf einen Schwanz in seinem Arsch ist. Für mich ist der auf jeden Fall ein klarer Bottom und er wird das wohl auch noch merken. Falls er es nicht schon weiß, es wird ja einen Grund haben, dass er nicht mit Lina verheiratet ist, obwohl sie ein Kind zusammen haben. Das macht ja eigentlich keinen Sinn, außer er hat es schon deutlich weiter gedacht, als ich ihm zugestanden hätte.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Vielleicht ist ihm tief drin schon länger klar, dass das mit den Mädels langfristig nichts wird, er will aber trotzdem Kinder haben. Also nimmt er seine langjährige Freundin, schwängert die schnell ein paar Mal, damit er es hinter sich hat und sich später ausleben kann. Ja, das würde eigentlich alles erklären. Und jetzt beginnt er schon langsam mit der Planung für sein neues Leben und schiebt ihr vielleicht noch mal einen Braten in die Röhre. Aber ich schätze mal, dass da spätestens nach dem zweiten Kind Schluss ist.“

„Das wäre … ganz schön abgebrüht von Jo“, sagte Max. „Und ziemlich fies Lina gegenüber.“

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht spinn ich ja nur. Aber das Joshua nicht glücklich mit dem Status Quo war, war ja klar. Ich dachte ja immer, dass er nur sportlich so verbissen ist, aber jetzt im Nachhinein ergibt das alles auch mehr Sinn. Er muss auch mit seiner Sexualität Probleme gehabt haben.“

„Das wird mir jetzt zu psychoanalytisch“, sagte Max, der glaubte, dass Leon bald eine Zigarre brauchen würde, wenn er so weitermachte. „Aber jetzt mal angenommen, dass du recht hast …“

„Das musst du nicht annehmen, ich habe recht.“

„Angenommen, du hast recht“, sprach Max unbeirrt weiter. „Hast du dann nicht Angst, dass Joshua eines Tages mit einem bis vier Kindern im Schlepptau vor deiner Wohnungstür steht und eine Beziehung will?“

Leon sah ihn fassungslos an. „Was? Wie kommst du denn bitte darauf?“

„Na ja, du hast doch gesagt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis er Lina verlässt.“

„Ja, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass er dann zu mir zieht! Schon gar nicht mit seinen Kindern! Wir haben doch nur etwas Spaß miteinander. Und ich helfe ihm seine Sexualität zu erforschen.“

„Weiß er das auch?“, fragte Max. „Nicht dass er sich in seinem Kopf schon die große Leon-Joshua-Romanze ausmalt.“

Leon lachte. „Max, wir reden hier von Joshua. Der ist alles andere als ein großer Romantiker und auch eindeutig schlau genug, das richtig einzuordnen. Und er weiß doch, dass du auch noch da bist und dass ich nebenbei schon an Michaël arbeite. Wenn er da an die große Liebe glaubt, kann ich ihm auch nicht helfen.“

„Ich sag ja nur, ihr sollte vielleicht mehr reden und nicht immer nur vögeln.“

„Früher hast du das ganz anders gesehen. Wir hatten schon zwei Monate Sex miteinander, bevor wir je darüber gesprochen haben, was das bedeutet.“

„Da waren auch nur wir beide involviert und wir hatten beide keine Familie zuhause.“

„Wie gesagt, dass ist Joshuas Problem und nicht meins. Und wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich Joshua abgewiesen hätte? Und was glaubst du, was dann passiert wäre? Er hätte sein Verlangen nach einem Schwanz im Arsch doch nicht einfach ad acta gelegt. Nachher hätte er noch etwas Dummes gemacht.“

„Zum Beispiel mit dir schlafen?“

„Haha, sehr witzig. Der Punkt ist, dass Joshua bei mir in sicheren Händen ist und sich ganz frei austoben kann. Weil ich sein Freund bin und ihm gerne dabei helfe. Und nebenbei habe ich Beschäftigung, wenn du in London bist und kann ein paar Fantasien ausleben. Mehr Win-Win gibt es doch gar nicht.“

„Wie du meinst. Ich fühle mich einfach nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache.“

„Das hat dich das damals bei Leroy auch nicht gestört, obwohl der auch ne Freundin hatte.“

Max wurde schon bei dem Gedanken an damals rot. Leon spielte auf einen folgenreichen Kurzurlaub an, den Max vor einigen Jahren mit Leroy auf Ibiza verbracht hatte. Er hatte diesem kurz vorher offenbart, dass er schwul war, und hatte eigentlich den Eindruck gehabt, dass sein Mitspieler das sofort und ohne großes Nachfragen akzeptiert hatte, wofür Max sehr dankbar gewesen war. Sie hatten viel Spaß unter der Sonne Spaniens gehabt und alles war wie immer gewesen, bis sie eines Nachts sehr betrunken auf der Terrasse gelegen und die Sterne beobachtet hatten. Dann hatte Leroy angefangen ihn auszufragen, wie denn Sex mit Männern war. Normalerweise hätte Max dazu nichts gesagt, aber in seinem betrunkenen Zustand hatte er seine Bedenken über Bord geworfen und bereitwillig auf die immer detaillierteren Fragen geantwortet, gefolgt von dem Hinweis, dass er es doch einfach selbst ausprobieren sollte, wenn es ihn so sehr interessierte. Und Leroy hatte für einen Augenblick nachgedacht, dann genickt und ihn geküsst. Den Rest der Nacht hatten sie zusammen verbracht und Max hatte bis heute sehr detaillierte Erinnerungen daran, wie er Leroy doggy nahm. Die waren auch heute noch sehr angenehm – Leroy war verdammt eng gewesen und hatte damals auch noch nicht dieses furchtbare Tattoo gehabt –, allerdings war der Morgen danach deutlich weniger schön gewesen.

„Das war auch echt scheiße, Leroy hat wochenlang nicht mit mir gesprochen.“

Leon lachte. „Dabei war es seine Idee.“

„Er war auch total besoffen und hat diese Nacht bitter bereut. Es hat Monate gedauert, bis wir wieder halbwegs normal miteinander umgehen konnten, vom gemeinsamen Duschen auf Schalke ganz zu schweigen. Und du hast auch rumgezickt.“

„Quatsch, ich war primär amüsiert darüber.“

„Ach komm, du warst eifersüchtig. Was ich ja auch verstehen kann, es war eine Scheißaktion von mir, aber zu meiner Verteidigung war ich auch ziemlich besoffen und es war Leroys Idee. Und wir waren ja noch nicht richtig zusammen, auch wenn ich natürlich trotzdem verstehe, dass es dich gestört hat.“

„Ich war natürlich etwas irritiert, aber das war echt nicht schlimm, Max. Ich hab ich ja gleich gesehen, wie zerknirscht du warst, da konnte ich dir nicht böse sein. Wenn ich irgendwo eifersüchtig gewesen sein sollte, dann während der U21-EM, als dieser Torwart an dir rumgefummelt hat.“

„Und da war nicht mal was“, sagte Max. „Und Polle ist einfach immer so, das hatte gar nichts zu bedeuten.“

„Hat mir trotzdem nicht gefallen. Aber du bist doch auch eifersüchtig.“

„Ich? Seit wann?“

„Na, momentan.“

„Auf wen soll ich denn eifersüchtig sein?“

„Offensichtlich auf Joshua. Sonst würdest du dir nicht so viele Gedanken über ihn und seine Beziehung machen.“

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig“, sagte Max. „Ich habe nur ein schlechtes Gewissen und möchte nicht, dass er wegen uns einen großen Fehler begeht.“

Leon lachte. „Klar, wenn du das sagst.“

Er hatte unrecht, Max war nicht eifersüchtig oder hatte Angst, dass Joshua ihm an Ende Leon wegschnappen könnte. Natürlich war ihre momentane Lage nicht ideal und machte eine etwas ungewöhnliche Beziehung notwendig, aber Max war davon überzeugt, dass er und Leon am Ende wieder richtig zusammen sein würden. Sie musste nur mal im gleichen Klub oder zumindest in der gleichen Liga landen, dann würde das zwangsläufig geschehen, so wie sich zwei Magneten auch immer anzogen, egal ob sie wollten oder nicht. Er kannte Leon in- und auswendig und harmonierte auf so ziemlich jeder Ebene mit ihm. Da konnte Leon so viele Spieler bei den Bayern beglücken, wie er wollte, es würde nie das Gleiche sein. Allerdings konnte er das Leon nicht so sagen, das wäre viel zu kitschig.

„Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein. Das weißt du doch, oder?“, sagte Leon dann leise und überraschte Max damit.

„Klar weiß ich das“, sagte Max mit etwas belegter Stimme. Eine kurze Stille folgte und Max fühlte sich gedrängt, noch etwas nachzuschieben, bevor die Stimmung zu ernst wurde. „Ich weiß ja, dass Joshua viel schlechter im Bett ist als ich.“

„Ist das so?“, fragte Leon und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“

„Dann brauchst du vielleicht eine kleine Erinnerung.“

Leons Augen funkelten. „Dann muss ich aber dich ficken, sonst ist es nicht vergleichbar.“

„Kannst du nachher gerne tun, aber du musst damit rechnen, dass ich danach den Spieß umdrehe und du nichts dagegen tun kannst.“

„Das werden wir ja sehen“, sagte Leon und lachte. „Ich muss aber heute Nacht zumindest etwas Schlaf bekommen.“

„Das kann ich nicht garantieren“, sagte Max, der eigentlich noch Fragen zu Joshua hatte, aber wusste, dass er nichts mehr als Leon herausbekommen würde. Offenbar war das Thema für den Großen erledigt und er wollte es nicht forcieren. Er musste einfach hoffen, dass Leon und Joshua wussten, was sie taten.

* * * * *

Joshua betrat sein leeres Haus, zog seine Schuhe aus, ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich erstmal aufs Sofa fallen. Puh, was für ein Tag, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich nach Sex mal so erschöpft fühlen würde, aber Max und Leon hatten echt alle Register gezogen. Das war also sein erster Dreier gewesen und das gleich mit zwei anderen Männern. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er das für eine reine Pornofantasie gehalten. Nicht dass er viele Pornos mit Dreiern hatte, aber er hatte natürlich trotzdem schon mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt und war froh, dass er es jetzt auch in Wirklichkeit erlebt hatte. Allerdings wäre das regelmäßig wohl nichts für ihn, dafür fehlte einfach die Intimität und es war auch logistisch deutlich kompliziert als Sex mit einem Partner.

Das bedeutete allerdings nicht, dass es nicht geil gewesen war. Joshua hatte an sich kein Interesse an dem aktiven Part – zumindest nicht mit einem anderen Mann –, aber beides gleichzeitig zu erleben war unglaublich intensiv, vielleicht sogar zu intensiv. Im Nachhinein war es schon erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet er in der Mitte geendet war. Wenn er vorher darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte er sich eher ganz unten gesehen mit Max in der Mitte und Leon als Top. Dass Leon sich so einfach ficken lassen würde, hätte Joshua auch nicht gedacht. Lag das an Max? Oder würde der Große auch für Joshua so bereitwillig die Beine breit machen, falls er das verlangen würde? Joshua wusste nicht, ob er das überhaupt wollte, aber die Frage drängte sich schon auf.

Allgemein hatte Leon gezeigt, dass er im Bett offenbar für noch mehr Überraschungen gut war, als Joshua gedacht hätte. Dass er einfach jemand Dritten in sein Bett holte, war schon krass, darauf wäre Joshua vorher nie gekommen, schon gar nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Max sein würde. Da hätte er eher Michaël erwartet, auch wenn er natürlich immer noch nicht wusste, ob sein Mitspieler überhaupt auf Männer stand. Hm, was hätte er denn in diesem Fall gemacht? Bei Max hatte er sich ja spontan entschieden, dass das kein Problem war, aber sie kannten sich auch schon ewig und er war bisher auch nicht eifersüchtig auf den Ex-Schalker gewesen, was man bei Michaël nicht sagen konnte. Hätte er bei einem Dreier mit Michaël trotzdem mitgemacht? Hm, vielleicht. Er hätte sich auf jeden Fall nicht von dem Franzosen ficken lassen, aber Leon und er hätten sich den Kleinen – Joshua war bewusst, dass Michaël größer war als er, aber er war schließlich älter – teilen können oder sowas. Auf jeden Fall traute er Leon zu sowas zu organisieren, falls er Michaël endlich ins Bett bekam. Vielleicht würden sie mal darüber sprechen müssen.

Aber so interessant der Sex auch gewesen war, noch mehr beschäftigte ihn, was danach geschehen war. Bisher waren seine Treffen mit Leon immer sehr auf das Körperliche reduziert gewesen und das schien für sie beide bisher auch genau das Richtige zu sein. Sie waren schließlich nicht zusammen, sondern nur Freunde, die ab und zu miteinander schliefen. Da war ein bisschen Distanz schon angebracht. Aber das war heute anders gewesen. Joshua war bereit gewesen, gleich nach dem Sex zu verschwinden und Max und Leon etwas Zeit für sich zu geben, aber Leon hatte das offenbar nicht gewollt. Nein, er hatte Joshua festgehalten und zu sich gezogen, damit sie etwas kuscheln konnten. Joshua war immer noch etwas irritiert, wie gut sich das angefühlt hatte. Nicht dass sich kuscheln mit Lina nicht gut anfühlen würde, aber wenn er mit Leon kuschelte, hatte er einfach diesen riesigen, harten Körper neben sich, in dessen Nähe er sich einfach geborgen fühlte. Joshua hätte es vorher nicht gedacht, aber offenbar war das genau sein Ding. Es wäre schön, wenn sie das häufiger machen könnten.

Aber war das eine gute Idee? Denn so schön das Kuscheln auch gewesen war, die Zeit danach hatte ihm auch deutlich gemacht, dass er Leon emotional besser nicht zu nahe kommen sollte. Denn Leon hatte ja nicht nur mit Joshua gekuschelt, sondern auch mit Max, seinem richtigen Freund. Damit wäre Joshua für ihn immer nur ein Bonus und eine Alternative, wenn Max in London war. Joshua war darüber vorhin überraschend enttäuscht gewesen, auch wenn diese Erkenntnis nun wirklich nicht überraschend gewesen sein sollte. Und eigentlich sollte er sich darüber freuen, es war eine Warnung, der nach dem Kuscheln wohl gebraucht hatte. Leon suchte keine neue Beziehung, sondern war mit Max zusammen und Joshua würde auch nie wollen, dass er das für ihn aufgab. Max hatte die älteren Rechte und war auch Joshuas Freund und er wollte ganz sicher nicht zwischen ihn und Leon kommen. Und außerdem hatte er schon eine Familie, die er ebenfalls nicht aufgeben wollte. Bei aller moralischen Flexibilität, die sich Joshua momentan einräumte, konnte er zumindest darauf achten, Lina nicht auch noch emotional zu betrügen. Er musste immer im Hinterkopf behalten, dass das mit Leon nur ein zeitlich begrenztes Experiment und auf keinen Fall etwas Ernstes war.

In einem Jahr würde er bestimmt nicht mehr mit Leon schlafen und daher wären große Gefühle nur im Weg. Er musste schließlich an seine Familie denken und diese Lösung wäre auch für Leon besser. Klar, der wäre sicher enttäuscht, wenn sie keinen Sex mehr hätten – es war ja mehr als offensichtlich, dass es dem Großen jede Menge Spaß machte, ihn im Bett zu haben –, aber er würde es schon überleben. Notfalls sollte er halt Michaël nehmen, dass wäre Joshua dann auch egal. Er hätte mit Lina und dann vielleicht sogar mehreren Kindern eindeutig genug zu tun und hätte seine Neugier dann auch gestillt. Die Frage war nur, wann der beste Zeitpunkt für den Schlussstrich war. Saisonende? Weihnachten? Die Geburt seines zweiten Kindes? Na ja, ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Vielleicht wartete er auch einfach, bis es mit Leon langweilig wurde, dann könnte er die Sache guten Gewissens beenden. Ja, das klang doch gut. Wenn er sich immer schön an seine Regeln halten würde, würde das schon klappen. Einfach austoben und dann einen sauberen Schlussstrich ziehen, bevor Gefühle alles verkomplizierten. Ganz einfach. Hoffentlich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Offene Enden sind eigentlich nicht mein Stil und ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass jetzt manche enttäuscht sind, aber mir war von Anfang an klar, dass die Geschichte eine Momentaufnahme von Joshuas Doppelleben bzw. dem Weg dorthin sein wird (daher steht das auch im ersten Kapitel), weil genau das meine Inspiration gewesen ist. Es wäre auch sehr schwierig geworden, diese Dreiecks- bzw. mit Lina gerechnet Vierecksbeziehung sauber aufzulösen, dafür hätte ich vermutlich hunderttausende Worte gebraucht und ich wüsste auch gar nicht, was der Endzustand sein sollte. Daher war für mich ein offenes Ende die einzige Option.
> 
> Ich hoffe natürlich, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat und bedanke mich schon mal fürs Lesen und für etwaiges Feedback. Ich werde jetzt kurz Pause machen, bevor ich den FC Bayern erstmal hinter mir lassen und mich endlich auch mal meinem Herzensverein widmen werden. Die nächste Geschichte steht also ganz im Zeichen von Schwarz-Gelb.


End file.
